


Undisclosed Desires

by Clarrisani



Series: RomComVerse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: After filming has ended, Jensen and Misha take a much needed week long vacation.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Series: RomComVerse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080290
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday, so I thought I'd gift you all with a fic. Enjoy!

Jensen opened the door to the hotel room with his hip, balancing his bag in one hand and his ice cream in the other. Behind him Misha was in an equally precarious spot while also fumbling their key card. They couldn’t hear the sound of waves from their room, but the smell of the sea was in the air. The room had a clean smell without the stench of disinfectant, much to their relief.

They dropped their bags inside the door, taking in the room. It was much more spacious than the rooms they had been in during production, with a small lounge setting in the main room, a small kitchenette with four person dining set, and the bedroom situated off from the main room via a small arched doorway. They also knew the bathroom was much larger, with a two person spa just waiting for them to use.

“This is much more like it,” Jensen said, dropping to sit on the lounge.

“I don’t think we’re going to die of cleaning fumes in here,” Misha agreed, joining him. He spooned a mouthful of ice cream into his mouth.

“I swear I was getting claustrophobic in that other hotel,” Jensen said, eating his own spoonful of ice cream. He closed his eyes, savouring the taste.

“Admit it,” Misha said. “Ice cream was a brilliant idea.”

“I wouldn’t say ‘brilliant’,” Jensen teased.

“If not, then why are you making your ‘o’ face when you’re eating it.”

Jensen felt his cheeks flush. “No I’m not.”

Misha just gave him a look, then ate another mouthful of his own dessert. He closed his eyes and gave an exaggerated moan, the sound going straight to Jensen’s dick.

“Fuck you,” Jensen said.

Misha shook his head, raising a finger. “I thought the idea was for me to fuck you later.”

Jensen rolled his eyes, going back to eating his ice cream. It had been a good idea. The travel across LA to the beach had meant a long ride in a taxi, and the day wasn’t exactly cool. The air con in the taxi had only been able to do so much to fight back the heat, so when they had spotted the ice cream shop next to the hotel Misha hadn’t even hesitated.

They sat enjoying their dessert, Jensen reminiscing over the past couple of months. It felt good to have the film behind them now. They had wrapped up the last of all photography the day before, the studio clearing them to leave. Misha had called around and found them a hotel, Jensen letting Danneel know that he won’t be home straight away. She hadn’t been surprised.

Feeling a need to be a brat, Jensen smirked. He scooped out the last of his ice cream, making a show of licking it off the spoon. He watched Misha out the corner of his eyes, spotting the moment that Misha saw what he was doing. He felt blue eyes staring at him as he scrapped the bottom of the cup for the last few melted dribbles, drinking them and letting some of it collect at the corner of his mouth and trickle out.

A hand cupped his chin, Misha using his thumb to wipe up the dribble back toward his mouth. Jensen parted his lips, Misha slipping his thumb inside. Jensen closed his lips around it, sucking it in while dragging his tongue over the pad. He heard Misha’s breath hitch, Jensen finally meeting his gaze and seeing the heat in them.

Misha pulled his hand free. “Bedroom,” he said breathlessly.

Jensen didn’t need to be told twice. He set his ice cream container on the coffee table, standing up and heading through the archway toward the king size bed. He toed off his shoes on the way in, dragging his t-shirt up over his head. Out the corner of his eye he saw Misha quickly removing his own clothing, the flash of his orange underwear a stark contrast to the rest of his outfit.

Once he was naked Jensen crawled onto the bed, pleased to find it wasn’t too soft or firm, and that it thankfully didn’t squeak. He lay back, watching as Misha recovered something from his bag before heading back toward him.

“On your stomach,” Misha said. “Present.”

Jensen rolled over, bringing his knees up so that he was kneeling. He rested himself on his elbows, his heart fluttering as he waited. He felt the bed dip as Misha climbed on behind him, bringing a hand up to slide over his arse. Misha spread his cheeks, Jensen feeling his warm breath over his hole before Misha leaned forward, kissing it.

Jensen felt himself grow hard as he realised where this was going the second before Misha licked him. Misha traced his pucker with his tongue a few times, before delving in. Jensen clenched his fists as he breathed, overwhelmed as Misha began to open him up with his talented tongue. It was sinful the things that man could do with his tongue.

Jensen groaned, glad to be able to vocalise his pleasure. After months of having to stay silent it felt good to let loose. He rocked back against Misha, who took his hips to hold him steady. Then Misha was sliding a finger in beside his tongue, hooking it up to find his prostate. Jensen swore under his breath, feeling himself leaking onto the bed.

He didn’t know how long Misha had been working him, but he felt the heat growing within him. He knew he could come with Misha’s tongue alone but he didn’t want to. Not yet.

“Mish,” he groaned. “You’ve got to stop. I’m gonna…”

Misha pulled off him, Jensen reaching down to grab the base of his cock and squeeze to starve off his orgasm. He felt Misha rubbing his back soothingly, his chin on Jensen’s lower back. Jensen breathed, quelling the heat and slowly letting go of himself.

“You good?” Misha asked.

“I’m good,” he said.

Misha gave him a push, Jensen getting the message and crawling up the bed. He turned so that he was on his back, legs spread. He reached out a hand, Misha taking it and allowing himself to be drawn upward. Their lips met in a soft kiss, Jensen nibbling on Misha’s lower lip.

Misha grabbed the bottle of lube he’d brought with him, slicking himself up. Jensen reached down, threading his fingers through Misha’s to help him. Misha’s breath hitched, the two of them guiding Misha’s cock back and lining it up. With a push inward Misha was inside of him, Jensen letting his head fall back.

“Fuck yes,” he groaned.

“You are so beautiful,” Misha said, kissing the corner of his mouth. “You open yourself up so nicely for me, sweetheart.”

“I’ve needed this,” Jensen told him as Misha began to move. “Been needing it for weeks.”

“I’m not going to last very long,” Misha warned.

“Me either.”

Misha fell into a steady rhythm, bouncing him on the bed. Jensen reached down and took his own cock in his hand, jerking it in time with Misha’s thrusts. He arched off the bed, rocking his body in a desperate attempt to feel Misha deeper. Misha adjusted his angle, Jensen grunting as he scored a direct strike on his prostate.

Jensen’s breaths were already coming in gasping gulps as he rode the wave of pleasure, feeling the heat building up inside him again. This time he let it come, fingers of his free hand digging into Misha’s back. With a cry he came, coating his fingers and stomach. Misha wasn’t far behind him, groaning long as he buried himself one last time, Jensen feeling the heat filling him up.

They collapsed in a tangle of limbs, gasping to regain their breath. Eventually Misha pulled free, sliding over so that he lay beside Jensen rather than on him. Jensen rolled with him, bringing them face to face. Misha cupped his jaw, bringing their lips together in an unhurried kiss.

“So good,” Misha said between kisses.

“Yeah,” Jensen agreed. “We needed that.”

“You have no idea what I’ve been thinking about,” Misha said.

“Tell me.”

“Mm.” Misha shook his head. “I’d rather show you.”

Jensen felt his heart flutter as he kissed him again. “Can’t wait.”

\----------------

They made love twice more that afternoon, only coming out to find something to eat. Jensen felt so open and loose from it that it was sinful, but he loved the feeling. He couldn’t help but feel a little thrill when they were out in public, nobody aware that Misha’s cum was still leaking out of him.

Given they could be recognised they kept their distance in public, acting more like bros than lovers. Jensen longed to be able to take Misha’s hand and kiss the back of it, but he knew better. All it took was one fan girl and their careers would be down the toilet.

He didn’t know how they managed to make it back to their room, but Misha was on him the second the door was closed. They ended up on the couch, still mostly clothed as they pressed their cocks together and wrapped their hands around them, kissing fiercely as they jerked themselves off to completion.

Afterwards they lay back, Misha curled against Jensen’s chest. Jensen stroked Misha’s hair absently, the strands damp with sweat.

“We’re a mess,” Misha commented.

“Well, given what we’ve been doing…”

“No, I mean – we’re a mess.” Misha lifted his head to look at him. “We’re way too old and been together too long to be doing this.”

“I didn’t realise there was an expiry,” Jensen said. He knew what Misha meant though. They were acting like honeymooners, unable to keep their hands off each other. They had eleven years behind them, save a small break, and should be well over this phase by now.

“I can’t keep my hands off you,” Misha said, fingers creeping under Jensen’s shirt to smooth over his abdomen.

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Jensen kissed his forehead. “Even Danneel and I aren’t this bad anymore.”

“Mm. Neither are Vicki and I.” Misha paused. “Don’t get me wrong, I love her more than anything and enjoy being with her, it’s just…”

He didn’t need to finish. Jensen understood him completely. He wrapped his arms around the older man, nuzzling his hair as he pulled him close. Feeling his mind begin to go fuzzy he knew that they couldn’t stay there. “Let’s go to bed.”

“To sleep I hope,” Misha said, pushing himself up. “I’m exhausted.”

“Yeah, me too.” Jensen sat up, taking the hand Misha offered to help pull him to his feet. “We’ll have to try the spa out tomorrow.”

“Promises, promises.”

They remained holding hands as they headed to the bedroom, only dropping them when they stopped to shimmy out of their clothes. Jensen climbed onto the bed, sliding beneath the covers and holding one arm out. Misha took the invitation, joining him and curling up against his side as Jensen pulled him close.

“I love you,” Misha said into the silence.

“Love you too,” Jensen replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen awoke to the sound of his phone ringing. It took him a moment to get his bearings, then untangle himself from Misha’s arms, the man groaning in annoyance. Sliding from the bed Jensen padded over to his pile of clothing, picking through them to find his phone. Checking the caller id he smiled, recognising that it was a facetime call from his wife.

He tugged open the blinds to let in the morning light as he hit receive, smirking as he saw Misha shrink under the covers as if the light were poison.

“Hello beautiful,” he said when her face appeared on screen.

“Hi handsome,” she replied, beaming at him. “You made it to your new hotel okay?”

“Just the usual traffic issues,” he said, climbing back into bed.

“How’s Misha?”

He turned the phone so that she could see the top of Misha’s head under the blankets. “Hating the sun.”

“Don’t blame him,” she said. “So how many times have the two of you…”

“Three or four.”

“Really?” She laughed. “You weren’t joking about being needy.”

“It’s been a long few months,” he admitted.

“I wish you were that needy with me,” she said.

“I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

He heard movement behind him, Misha pressing against his back. “Tell her you’ll let her ride your face,” Misha whispered.

“Is that Mish?” Danneel asked. “What’s he saying?”

“Uh…” Jensen flushed. “That I should tell you that you can ride my face.”

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Danneel said. “Great idea, Mish.”

“Love you, Dee,” Misha said, popping his head over Jensen’s shoulder.

“Love you too, babe,” she said. “I hear you’ve been giving my boy a workout.”

“Of course,” Misha said. “And I’m not done yet.”

Danneel laughed, turning her attention back to her husband. “So you wrapped up all the photography?”

“We did,” Jensen answered. “We didn’t need to reshoot much. Anna had a few early scenes that needed to be redone. She was a lot more focussed this time.”

“So she stopped making heart eyes at Mish?”

“That never stopped.”

“Can’t blame her,” Danneel said. “I’d get all gooey around him too.”

Misha chuckled, nuzzling the back of Jensen’s neck.

“He does have that effect on people,” Jensen admitted.

“I don’t know how you resist it.”

“Practice.” Jensen frowned as Misha shifted, sliding his hard on between Jensen’s arse cheeks. He reached back and swatted Misha with his hand, getting another chuckle. “How are the kids?”

“They’re good,” Danneel said. “Missing their daddy.”

“I’ll be home in a week,” Jensen assured her.

“Don’t rush home on our account,” Danneel said. “You have fun.”

“Trust me, we will,” Jensen said. He sucked in a breath as Misha entered him, a hand sliding around his waist and closing around his cock.

“Something wrong?” Danneel asked, a frown playing across her features.

“No, not wrong,” Jensen said, trying to keep his voice steady.

Danneel was silent, and he could see the suspicion on her face. “Did Mish just penetrate you?”

Jensen bit his lip as Misha started stroking his cock. “Maybe.”

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you two.” Danneel burst out laughing. “You’re like jack rabbits.”

“I’m completely innocent,” he said.

“I’m sure.” She chuckled. “Mish, do you have a hand on his cock?”

Misha leaned over Jensen’s shoulder, rolling his hips. “Of course.”

“You’ve got to do the little hand twist,” she said. “Just as you get toward the tip. Make your touch lighter as you go up, then slide your thumb over the slit.”

Jensen’s eyes widened as Misha followed her directions. He groaned as he got hard, caught between wanting to rock up into Misha’s fingers and back against his cock. He knew he was in trouble. He always was when they conspired.

Behind him Misha shifted, getting better leverage so that he could thrust up easier into him. Without much effort Misha found that spot inside Jensen, causing him to gasp.

“You ever just roll your hips when you’re pegging him?” Misha asked toward the phone. “Just grind on his prostate?”

“No,” Danneel said. “Should I?”

Misha did just that, Jensen seeing stars. He gasped, shuddering. He heard Danneel make a noise of appreciation.

“I’ll have to try that with him,” she said. “He looks so pretty.”

“He always looks pretty,” Misha said.

“He does.”

Between Misha grinding into him and the new hand trick that Danneel had taught him Jensen knew he wasn’t going to last long. His grip on the phone tightened as he struggled to keep from dropping it. Misha went back to kissing and nuzzling his neck, Jensen closing his eyes and losing himself in the pleasure.

All too soon he was arching back, coming into Misha’s fingers. Misha stroke him through it, and when he finally went limp Misha brought his hand up. Jensen saw his cum on the fingers and leaned forward, going about licking and sucking it up.

“He’s so well behaved,” Danneel said, reminding Jensen that they had an audience. “Did you come yet Mish?”

“Not yet,” Misha grunted.

“Fill him up, babe.”

Misha’s thrusts were becoming erratic, the other man mouthing Jensen’s neck. His hand came down to Jensen’s hip, holding him steady as he thrust into him. Jensen began rocking his hips in time with the movements, clenching himself around Misha and hearing the other man groan in response. With a moan Misha was coming, Jensen feeling the heat bursting deep inside him.

“You two really make me wish I was there,” Danneel said, Jensen noting her breathlessness.

Jensen eyed the face on the screen. “Are you getting yourself off, hon?”

“It’s your fault,” she said, the phone trembling in her fingers. “You’re so hot together.”

Misha laughed. “Just imagine your fingers are Jensen’s tongue as you sit on him.”

“Oh yes,” she said, closing her eyes.

“Can you feel it, hon?” Jensen said, purring. “Me licking you out. My tongue on your clit as I finger you, thrusting them in and out.”

She dropped the phone, Jensen and Misha laughing. They waited, Misha slipping free of Jensen who rolled partially onto his back. Misha leaned over him, their lips meeting in a lazy kiss. Misha wrapped his arm around Jensen’s waist, stroking his stomach lightly.

They could hear Danneel gasping over the phone, the two of them losing themselves in their kiss. Jensen nibbled on Misha’s lower lip before sweeping his tongue into Misha’s mouth, Misha meeting him in the middle.

They heard fingers fumbling for the phone, causing them to break their kiss. Danneel reappeared on the screen, her face flushed.

“I hate you both,” she said.

“Did you cum?” Jensen asked.

“Yes,” she sighed. “I’m going to be thinking about this all day now. It’s going to be really distracting.”

“Should we be saying ‘sorry’?” Misha asked.

“You’re too proud of yourself. Don’t think I can’t see your smug grin, Mish.” Danneel accused. “Anyway, I need to go. The kids will be up soon.”

“They’re not up yet?” Jensen asked.

“I let them have a late night,” Danneel said. “There was a movie on I let them watch.”

“They’re going to be murder today.”

“I know.” Danneel blew them a kiss. “Love you both.”

“Love you too,” Jensen said, Misha blowing her a kiss back.

They hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

They headed out for breakfast, stopping at a store to buy some supplies for their upcoming meals so that they didn’t need to eat out. Afterward they slipped into swim gear and headed down to the beach, making the most of their time in the sun. Thankfully nobody had stopped them for photos, but they both had an inkling someone had seen them at one stage so they remained on their best behaviour.

Heading back to their room the stepped inside, hair damp from the water. They headed to the kitchen to make some lunch. Nothing special, just cut sandwiches, but still better than what the production had served them.

“Should we try out the spa?” Jensen asked as they tidied up after eating.

“I’ll go run it if you finish cleaning up,” Misha said.

“Deal.”

Misha disappeared into the bathroom, Jensen admiring the hip bones peeking out from above his swim trunks as he went. Jensen focussed on putting the last of the bread and makings away, washing the dishes and putting them away. One done he headed for the bathroom, finding that his timing was perfect as a naked Misha had just finished filling the spa.

“Too bad we don’t have candles and rose petals,” Misha said. “Would really add to the atmosphere.”

“Maybe we should have picked up a bath bomb,” Jensen said, watching as Misha stepped into the water and sunk down into it.

“You know, we should have.” Misha held out a hand to him, Jensen sliding off his swim trunks and climbing in, taking his hand as he went “Maybe something fruity.”

“You’re fruity,” Jensen said, sinking into the water beside him.

Misha shrugged, relaxing back.

The water jets were the perfect strength, kneading Jensen’s tired muscles. He could fall asleep in here if he wasn’t careful. He cracked an eye open as he felt a foot brush up against his leg, spotting Misha watching him from the other side of the bath through lidded eyes.

Jensen shifted his leg so that it was pressed against Misha’s, raising a brow as a hand came to rest on his knee. He felt under the water, catching hold of Misha’s foot and bringing it to his lap, beginning to massage. Misha wiggled his toes, causing Jensen to smile. Misha reached out, catching hold of Jensen’s ankle and drawing his foot to him so he could replicate the massage.

They sat for a while in silence, gently massaging each other’s feet. They swapped feet at one stage, both content as they relaxed back in the tub. The water jets soothed the aches from their bodies, causing their skin to tingle.

Eventually Misha pulled his foot back toward himself and sat up. Jensen frowned as Misha crawled across the space, pushing Jensen’s knees together and sliding into his lap.

“Whatcha doing?” Jensen asked, bringing his hands to rest on Misha’s hips.

“Guess,” Misha said, taking Jensen’s face in his hands and bringing their lips together.

Jensen smiled against his mouth, parting his lips in invitation. Misha pressed their lips more firmly together, slipping his tongue between them and running it across Jensen’s teeth. Jensen brushed his tongue against Misha’s, enticing it deeper into his mouth, and moaning when Misha did so.

They simply kissed for a long while, Jensen feeling a shiver pass through him. Misha brought one hand down from Jensen’s face, letting it drop beneath the water and circle his cock. Jensen gasped against his mouth, quickly hardening under Misha’s ministrations. He reached for Misha, only to have him swat his hand away.

Misha shifted on his lap, lifting himself up and lining up Jensen’s cock before sinking down on it. Jensen groaned, breaking the kiss.

“When did you…?”

“You think I just stood around wasting time waiting for the spa to fill up?” Misha said, bringing both hands to wrap around the back of Jensen’s neck.

Jensen groaned at the mental image of Misha preparing himself. Jensen brought his hands to rest on the small of Misha’s back, feeling the muscles flex beneath his fingers as Misha began to raise and lower himself on Jensen’s cock. The water sloshed around the top of the spa, Jensen noting that Misha hadn’t filled it up so high that it would breach the lip.

They kissed hungrily, Misha practically fucking Jensen’s mouth with his tongue. Jensen let himself slide down further in the tub, the water jets massaging his back and legs. Misha started his movements slow, gradually building up his pace until he was bouncing in Jensen’s lap. Jensen brought a hand around, wrapping it around Misha’s cock and stroking it in time with Misha’s movements.

Misha broke the kiss with a cry, Jensen planting his feet as best he could onto the slippery surface of the spa and trying to thrust up into him. Misha leaned back in his arms, head falling back as he arched against him.

“Right there. Fuck.”

Jensen moaned in response, dragging the pad of his thumb over Misha’s slit and getting a long whine in response. And then Misha was coming, gulping at the air and clamping down around Jensen who followed him over the edge. They rode it out, their movements slowing until they stopped, Misha slumping forward against him. Jensen wrapped him in his arms, burying his face into Misha’s damp neck and breathing him in.

Misha eventually sat up, fingers tracing Jensen’s jaw before he leaned in to kiss him. Jensen returned the kiss, putting all his feelings into it. Misha shifted, Jensen sliding out of him much to his disappointment.

“We really should get out,” Misha said, breaking the kiss. “Before we end up like a couple of shrivelled up prunes.”

“Yeah.” Jensen kissed him again, Misha chuckling.

“I mean it, Jens. We’ll shrink. And we can’t have that now, can we.”

Jensen sighed, relinquishing his hold on Misha who stood up, climbing out of the spa. Jensen followed him, pulling the plug as he went and taking the towel that Misha offered him. They quickly dried themselves, picking up their swimmers and heading back out into the main room.

Misha dropped himself onto the couch, not bothering to cover up as he sprawled back. Jensen had to admire his confidence as he himself wrapped his towel around himself. Misha patted the spot beside him, Jensen joining him.

“How does a lazy afternoon watching bad soapies sound?” Misha asked.

“Sounds good,” Jensen said, leaning against him. “Although I’m not up with any of them.”

“Neither am I.” Misha wrapped an arm around him, kissing the side of his face. “We probably won’t get much watching done anyway.”

Jensen really liked the sound of that.

\---------------------

They had spent the better part of the afternoon just making out on the couch. They flipped through the channels on the tv, never really settling on anything. Eventually they just turned it off and went back to kissing. There was nothing sexual about it. Instead they put love into all their little touches and kisses.

By the time dinner rolled around they untangled themselves from the couch, going about making themselves dinner in the kitchenette. They ate together, discussing the events over the recent weeks and their thoughts on the movie, agreeing that they were glad it was over and how they had little hope of the film being successful. It was supposed to release in cinemas, but they agreed it would probably be better served as a telemovie.

After dinner they cleaned up and headed for an early night to bed, sliding between the sheets and into each other’s arms. They resumed their session from the couch, Jensen eventually pushing Misha onto his back and moving to slide between his legs.

Misha wrapped his arms around him, never breaking the kiss as he sucked Jensen’s tongue into his mouth. Jensen ran his hands down Misha’s sides, tracing the hard line of his hips bones with his fingers. For his part Misha smoothed his palms over Jensen’s chest, fingers finding his nipples and teasing them to hardness.

Jensen lined their cocks up with one hand, slowly beginning to stroke them to hardness. Misha moaned against his mouth, fingers coming down to tangle with Jensen’s and help him on his mission. They went about it leisurely, with no reason to rush. Jensen found himself rocking his hips, dragging his cock against Misha’s.

“Jensen,” Misha breathed. “Baby, please.”

“Okay,” Jensen said, shifting so that he could reach for the bedside table and pick up the bottle of lube.

Jensen went about slicking himself up, dropping the closed bottle onto the bed beside him before he lined himself up and pushed into Misha’s willing body. Misha let out a long breath as Jensen entered him, eyes falling closed as his finger’s gripped Jensen’s forearms. Jensen watched his face, looking for any sign of pain or discomfort and seeing none.

He leaned down, catching Misha’s lower lip between his teeth and tugging gently. He felt Misha smile against him, tilting his head up so he could suck Jensen’s upper lip. Jensen ran a hand through his hair, rolling his hips ever so slightly and pressing in as deep as he could go.

Misha pulled his knees up, framing Jensen’s body with his legs. For his part Jensen placed his hands on either side of Misha’s head, pulling out slow before thrusting back in with a small snap of his hips. Misha’s breath caught each time, making a small noise after Jensen shifted his angle and found that perfect spot inside him.

Jensen loved the whimpers and moans he could get out of the other man, and taking one hand he reached down and wrapped it around Misha’s cock. He kept kissing him, breaking apart every now and again to suck in a few breaths before his lips were once more upon Misha’s.

All too soon Jensen felt the heat pooling inside him, Jensen doubling his efforts on stroking Misha’s cock, thumbing the slit with each pull up. Misha groaned, fingers digging into Jensen’s back as his own hips stuttered, caught between wanting to rock with Jensen’s cock and thrust up into Jensen’s hand.

Then Misha broke the kiss, head pressing back into the pillows as he came over Jensen’s fingers with a cry. Jensen took him through it, grinding hard against Misha’s prostate until Misha slumped back against the bed. Jensen placed his hand back on the bed, thrusting into Misha’s exhausted body in earnest and soon following him over the edge.

Jensen gasped at the air as he came back to his senses, Misha breathing hard below him with his hands now splayed across Jensen’s back. Jensen dipped his head down, kissing Misha again. Misha parted his lips, welcoming Jensen inside in a lazy battle for dominance.

His arms tiring and body shaking from exertion, Jensen let himself drop to the side and spread out on the bed beside Misha. Misha rolled with him, one leg hooked over Jensen’s hip even as Jensen slipped free. They kept kissing, simply losing themselves in each other.

Sleep began to tug at him in earnest, Jensen breaking the kiss to rest his forehead against Misha’s, gathering the man in his arms. Misha returned the embrace, closing his eyes. They stayed like that until they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen woke up to find himself being spooned by Misha. His head was on Misha’s outstretched arm, Misha’s other arm wrapped around his middle and his nose buried into the back of Jensen’s neck, his even breaths were tickling the hairs back there.

As much as he wanted to stay there, warm and wrapped up in Misha’s embrace, his bladder had other ideas. Jensen carefully pried Misha’s arm from around him, slipping out of the bed. He paused to marvel at the beauty of the sleeping man before the urge got too much, Jensen making a b-line for the bathroom and relieving himself.

He checked the clock when he came back out, noting that it was already almost mid-morning. He decided to make breakfast, knowing the smell alone would wake Misha up. Sure enough he was halfway through frying the bacon when Misha stepped into the room, yawning against the back of his hand, naked as the day he was born and with a bad case of bed head.

Jensen watched as he disappeared into the bathroom. Jensen had slipped into his boxers before he had started cooking, knowing it was unwise to be naked around spitting bacon on a pan. He’d learned that from experience.

The bacon was almost done when two arms slid around his waist, a head resting against his shoulder. Jensen reached back with his free hand to pat the top of Misha’s head, feeling a kiss on the back of his shoulder and causing him to smile.

“Morning,” Jensen said cheerfully.

“Morning,” a tired voice answered, Misha letting him go and moving to drop into the seat at the table. “How long you been up?”

“Not that long,” Jensen said, flipping the bacon onto two plates alongside the buttered toast he’d made earlier. He made sure everything was switched off before he picked up the plates and utensils, heading toward the table.

“So,” he said as he put the plates down and slid into the seat across from Misha. “Any plans for the day?”

“Not really,” Misha said. “Unless you’ve got something you want to do.”

Jensen thought for a moment. “I guess I wouldn’t mind going and looking for something to take home to Danneel and the kids.”

“We can do that,” Misha said. “There’s a shopping strip not far from here if I recall.”

“Tourist trap.”

“Well, aren’t we tourists?”

Jensen had to concede to the point. Neither of them had LA as their primary residence anymore, but Jensen still wasn’t too keen on getting caught up amongst all the sight seers. He knew it would still be the best place to find a gift for the little ones though, if he could find something that wasn’t too tacky.

He dug into his breakfast, kicking himself for not having put the coffee on. It wasn’t anything special – instant coffee – but it would be enough to tide them over until they found a coffee shop. The bacon wasn’t too greasy, luckily, and the toast had gone a little cold. He actually missed the little breakfast bar he and Misha had frequented during filming.

Misha helped him clean up after they’d eaten, the two of them having quick, separate showers before they had gotten dressed and ventured out into the wild. They made a point of wearing their sunglasses and trying to blend into the scenery, not wanting to be recognised. The one upside about LA is that there were so many celebrities that most people tended to ignore them, but they knew that being in a tourist hotspot there was an increased risk of being stopped.

They found the shops a few blocks down from the hotel. They browsed the wares, showing each other different things until Jensen picked out a few things he knew his kids would like, Misha picking up a couple of things for his own horde. Finding things for their wives was a little harder, both men intent on finding something perfect.

In the back corner of the shopping strip they were pleasantly surprised to find a custom jewellery maker. Most of the wares were tourist trinkets, but there were also a few nice individual pieces. Misha and Jensen picked something out for their respective ladies, the jeweller gift boxing their purchases for them.

On the way back to the hotel they stopped in at a small café to grab some lunch. They made it back to the hotel without anyone stopping them, which they took as an accomplishment. That didn’t mean they hadn’t been photographed together though, so they had kept each other at a respectable distance from one another during their shopping trip.

That changed the moment their hotel room door closed behind them, Jensen pressing himself against Misha’s back and placing a kiss on the back of his neck. Misha beamed, preening as he headed to place his purchases away. Jensen followed him, tucking the presents into space in his bag.

Jensen looked up as Misha dropped back onto the bed, toeing off his shoes. He sprawled out, staring up at the roof with a neutral expression on his face.

“Tired, old man?” Jensen asked.

“You wear me out,” Misha told him. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“Mm.” Jensen sat next to him on the bed, looking down at him. “We should go out to dinner before we leave. Maybe to that restaurant we saw on the way back here.”

“I wonder if they serve brains,” Misha mused.

Jensen gagged at the memory.

Misha chuckled, reaching out with a hand to stroke Jensen’s back. “Admit it, that made you fall in love with me.”

“I should have ran,” Jensen said. “You ordered me brains on our first date. That should have been a warning sign.”

“It wasn’t that bad,” Misha said.

Jensen smirked. “Still not as bad as the time you and Danneel had those peppers.”

It was Misha’s turn to wince. “Our faces were melting off, and you were laughing. You were taking pleasure in our pain.”

“That’s why I always let someone else take the first bite,” Jensen said with a grin.

“I prefer to try new things,” Misha said. “Life gets boring if you just do the same thing over and over.”

“Well, you and Danneel are certainly that,” Jensen said, resting a hand on Misha’s thigh.

“Boring?”

“No. You’re far from boring.” Jensen looked down at him. “And you’re right. That’s why I love you.”

“Aw, that’s sweet.”

Jensen gave him a mock glare. “Don’t patronise me.”

Misha laughed, rolling onto his side and tugging Jensen back onto the bed so that he could wrap himself around him. They lay in silence for a long while, simply holding each other and enjoying each other’s company. They both jumped at the sound of a phone ringing, Misha reaching for his pocket.

Fishing it out he glanced at the screen, showing Jensen that it was Vicki before answering.

“Hey baby, something wrong?”

He listened for a while, a smile spreading across his lips which told Jensen that everything was fine. Jensen couldn’t quite make out Vicki’s voice, and he felt awkward listening to one side of a conversation. He untangled himself from Misha’s arms and headed to the kitchenette, pouring himself a drink.

He leaned against the counter, not really listening to Misha’s conversation. It was something about the kids from what he could tell, but there was no urgency in Misha’s voice so it meant everything was fine.

Jensen took a long drink, pondering over the last few months. He actually wondered how the movie would go. He’d heard the director talking about film festivals, so clearly they had some hope that it will do well. It certainly wasn’t the Hallmark movie that it had been when he had first signed on. He wondered if people would see the twist coming at the end.

They had ended up sharing contact details with Anna after everything. She had actually turned out to be an all right girl, even if she was a bit of a prima donna. He had been a bit weary of letting her have his details though given how much of a fangirl she was. Misha had reminded him that they do have two different phones, so to give her the business number rather than the personal one.

He took another drink, shifting his weight between legs. They were a little sore after all the walking they had done that day, but he was used to being on his feet. He wondered what they should do for dinner, and opening the little fridge he contemplated their options. They had purchased enough to make a stir fry one night, so he decided that sounded good.

He glanced up toward the bedroom when he heard Misha laugh. Jensen smiled; it was one of his favourite sounds. He was going to miss it when they both went home again. He sobered, taking a long drink. He didn’t even want to think about the end of the week when they had to part ways again. He’d be going back to Texas; Misha back to Washington. There was too much distance between them, and facetime did little to quash the need for contact.

“Why the long face?”

He looked up as he saw Misha entering the room, pocketing his phone. “Everything all right?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Misha came to join him, resting his hands on Jensen’s hips. “What’s wrong?”

“Just… thinking.”

“A dangerous past time.” Misha looked into his eyes. “What about?”

“The end of the week.”

“Ah.” Misha frowned, his fingertips tracing over Jensen’s hips and around to his lower back. “We’ve still got a few days.”

“Yeah, we do.” Jensen set his drink down, enfolding Misha in a hug and burying his face into his neck. “How’s Vicki?”

“She’s good. I forgot to text her last night and she was worried you’d murdered me and stashed the body.”

“Why would I do that?” Jensen asked. “You’re more use to me alive.”

“That’s what I said, but she then questioned my usefulness.” Misha slid a hand up his back, the other down to rest on his arse and giving it a squeeze. “Now stop being glum and kiss me.”

Jensen smiled, pulling back to meet Misha’s twinkling blue gaze. He brought his lips down, pressing his mouth against Misha’s. Their lips slotted together perfectly, Jensen kissing him slow and deep. Misha nipped playfully at his lips and tongue, encouraging Jensen into a game of back-and-forth. He sighed against Misha’s lips, pulling Misha tight against him.

“Ow,” Misha said against his mouth, wiggling in his embrace. “You’re crushing me, Jens.”

Jensen smirked, holding him even tighter.

“Hey!” Misha started to squirm, placing his hands against Jensen’s chest to push him away. “Jensen!”

He laughed, burying his face into Misha’s neck and nibbling at the skin. Misha giggled, trying to pull away from him even as Jensen continued to hold him. Misha managed to spin in his arms, throwing his weight to the side but Jensen wasn’t letting go.

“You’re going to break my ribs again!” Misha said, laughing.

“Are you that fragile, old man?” Jensen teased.

Misha suddenly reversed course, reaching around to start tickling Jensen. Jensen yelped, letting him go. Misha was relentless, following him as Jensen tried to escape. Jensen ran around the counter, Misha hot on his heels. They tore around the space, Jensen pushing chairs between them to try and keep Misha away from him.

“Who you calling ‘old man,” Misha said, unable to keep the grin off his face. “I can outrun you any day.”

“Sure thing, old man,” Jensen said, laughing.

Misha tackled him, the two of them ending up on the couch. Misha straddled his hips, pinning Jensen in place as he tickled him. Jensen let out an unmanly shriek, trying to push him away but Misha wasn’t about to give in.

Deciding to get revenge Jensen reached up, tickling Misha back. Misha let out a cry, collapsing against him in a mess of giggles. They eventually stopped tickling, gasping to regain their breath as they kept laughing. Jensen folded his arms around Misha, hugging him close.

“We should probably do something about dinner,” Misha said after a while.

“I was thinking stir fry,” Jensen said.

“That sounds good.” Misha pushed himself up, placing a soft kiss on Jensen’s lips.

Misha climbed off the couch, helping Jensen up. Jensen groaned, clutching his side where it hurt from laughing so hard.

“Who’s the old man?” Misha teased.

“Fuck you.”

“After dinner,” Misha said without missing a beat.

Jensen smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

They worked together to make dinner, dividing the chores and falling into a routine. They stole kisses and touches every chance they got, and Jensen didn’t know how they managed to get any food on the table. They talked about their families as they ate, Misha filling him in on the phone call from Vicki.

After they had cleaned up Misha had led Jensen to the bedroom, and they had gone about slowly undressing each other. They had kissed every inch of exposed skin, eventually falling onto the bed in a mess of limbs.

After some wrestling they had ended up with Misha on top, Jensen with his arms trapped above his head. Misha attacked his neck, working a hicky onto it just below Jensen’s shirt line. Jensen thrust up against Misha, trying to get some friction on his cock but Misha pulled away with a laugh.

“Stop fucking teasing me,” Jensen groaned.

“You are so demanding,” Misha said, kissing him again. He let go of Jensen’s hands and reached for the lube on the bedside table. “Roll over.”

Jensen rolled over onto his stomach, Misha staying straddling him. Jensen winced as he felt the cold lube drop onto his hole. “Give a guy some warning.”

“Oh, you want warnings do you?” He could hear Misha’s smirk. “Well right now I’m going to stick my finger inside you and mercilessly attack your prostate. How does that sound?”

Jensen groaned, his head falling into his arms as he humped the bed sheets.

Misha followed through with his threat, one finger sliding into him. He moved it toward the well-known spot inside Jensen, and began rubbing it. Jensen choked, rocking back against the hand. Every movement was going straight to his cock, Jensen rubbing it against the bed sheets to get some friction as Misha added a second finger.

“Hurry up,” Jensen moaned.

“Impatient today, aren’t we.” Misha slipped in a third finger, spreading them deep inside of Jensen. “You are so ready for me, aren’t you.”

“That’s what I’ve been telling you,” Jensen said.

“Okay, okay.” He heard the sound of Misha slicking himself up.

Jensen let out a long breath as Misha pressed the head against him, slowly breaching him. Jensen pushed back against him, encouraging Misha to go deeper. Misha gripped his hips, slowly bottoming out despite Jensen’s encouragement to go faster.

“You’re so eager,” Misha said, rubbing a hand over Jensen’s back. “Do you want it slow and easy or hard and fast?”

“Hard and fast,” Jensen said. “Not quick though.”

“I’ll try my best.”

Misha’s grip on his hips tightened as Misha started thrusting into him hard. Jensen grinned, gripping the sheets and rocking back in time with his movements. He pushed himself up onto his knees, Misha shifting with him. Misha’s balls slapped against him with each push inward, Jensen grunting as Misha managed to hit that spot within him.

“Harder,” Jensen said.

“Demanding much,” Misha said, slapping him on the behind.

Misha shifted, somehow managing to push in harder much to Jensen’s delight. Jensen’s cock was bouncing under him, but he needed both hands on the bed to keep him upright. His grin widened, the bed trembling under the force of Misha’s thrust. Jensen knew he could come untouched like this, and sure enough he soon felt his orgasm building.

“Fuck, Jens,” Misha groaned.

“Don’t you dare come yet,” Jensen said.

Misha shifted and began grinding against his prostate after each thrust in, causing Jensen to gasp. He pressed back against him, clenching his fists into the bedspread and letting his head drop as he focused on the feeling. Jensen gritted his teeth, closing his eyes as he teetered on the edge.

And then he was coming. Jensen cried out through gritted teeth as the pleasure washed over him, his seed spilling over the bedspread below them. He clenched around Misha who soon gave a short shout, slamming into him and coming as well.

They both gasped for breath as they came down, Jensen buckling and landing face down on the bed, Misha collapsing against his back. Absently Jensen realised he was lying in the wet spot, but for the moment he was too wrecked to really care.

“What brought that on?” Misha asked once he had regained enough breath to speak.

“Needed it,” Jensen said. “Needed to feel you.”

Misha crawled off his back and collapsed beside him, one hand resting on the small of Jensen’s back. “Any reason why?”

“Just did,” Jensen turned his head to look at him, falling into blue eyes. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Misha’s eyes twinkled as he smiled. “You’re in the wet spot, aren’t you.”

“Yeah.”

“C’mere.”

Jensen let Misha pull him over and out of the wet spot, Jensen’s limbs still trembling from the intensity of his orgasm. Misha wrapped him in his arms, Jensen burying his head into Misha’s chest and closing his eyes.

“We’ve got two days left,” Misha said. “Any plans?”

“To spend as much time with you as I can,” Jensen answered.

“We can do that,” Misha trailed his hands over Jensen’s back, tracing along his muscles with the tips of his fingers. “I think we’ve got enough food to last us.”

“Good,” Jensen said.

“We are going to dinner one night though, remember?”

“Tomorrow night,” Jensen said. “On the last night I’m not letting you out of bed.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Misha said, chuckling.

Jensen closed his eyes, breathing in Misha’s scent as he listened to his heart beat against his chest. He curled in tighter against him, rubbing his stubble into bare skin.

“Oi, stop that,” Misha said.

Jensen smirked, doing it again.

“Keep doing that and I’ll put you back in the wet spot,” Misha threatened.

Jensen chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6

Jensen woke up to find himself in bed alone, the sun peeking around the edges of the curtains. He yawned, stretching and feeling his body ache in all the right places, causing him to smile. Looking he couldn’t see Misha anywhere, but the sound of typing caught his attention.

Slipping out of bed he pulled on a pair of boxers before padding out into the main living area, spotting Misha at the table with his laptop in front of him. Jensen frowned at the look on his face, Jensen going to the bathroom before coming back out to lean over Misha’s shoulder, spotting that he was going through his email.

“Anything exciting?”

“Just GISH stuff,” Misha said.

“You don’t look happy.”

“It’s a lot of work,” Misha told him. “I’ve got to get everything organised again. That and I’m helping out with some election stuff.”

“I don’t know how you do it all,” Jensen said, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“It keeps me busy,” Misha told him. “You can’t change the world by sitting back and doing nothing.”

“True.” Jensen straightened. “Have you had breakfast yet?”

“Not yet,” Misha said. “I don’t really need much.”

“You’ve got to eat,” Jensen said. “I’ll make you some toast.”

“Thank you,” Misha said, eyes fixed to his screen.

Jensen made his way to the kitchen, making Misha some toast with his favourite spread. He made two mugs of coffee, sipping from his and wincing at the bitter taste of the instant. It was better than nothing and would do the job. He brought the food over to Misha, sliding the plate beside him and setting down his mug.

“This going to take you long?” Jensen asked.

“Not long,” Misha said, glancing up at him. “Just thought I had better check and make sure the world wasn’t exploding while we were preoccupied.”

“And did it?”

“Thankfully no,” Misha said. “We did get spotted on our shopping trip, though.”

“Tabloid or fan?”

“Fan.” Misha spun the computer around so that Jensen could see the blurry image of the two of them walking along the street. “Of course the Cockles shippers are having a field day with it.”

“Mm.” Jensen sipped from his coffee, picking at a crust on his toast. “I’m sure they are.”

“Hey, it’s cute,” Misha said, smiling for the first time that morning. “I love how they take all these puzzle pieces and try and put them together.”

“Does it ever worry you how close to the truth they are?”

“Not really.” Misha turned the computer back toward himself. “I like messing with them.”

“Just don’t give too much away,” Jensen warned.

“I wouldn’t, you know that.” Misha looked over at him, eyes sincere. “I’m more worried about the crew from the new film than the fans.”

“Well, they haven’t said anything yet so maybe they won’t,” Jensen said, sipping from his coffee.

“Maybe the studio hit them with NDA’s,” Misha said.

“Or maybe they’re just smart,” Jensen said.

“I like your optimism.” Misha picked up a piece of toast, biting into it. “Thanks for this.”

“You’re welcome.”

Jensen leaned back in his chair, eating as he watched Misha work. Misha got a little furrow in his brow when he was concentrating, his eyes crinkling as he worked. His fingers flew across the keyboard as he typed, Jensen a little bit jealous of how good with technology Misha was. Jensen knew enough to get by, but was nowhere near as active as Misha was on social media. Heck, he hadn’t tweeted anything about Supernatural since the show had ended. Misha had already filled him in on the conspiracies the fans had about that fact, and Jensen had to admit it was a little fun.

He finished his breakfast, enjoying the relative peace and quiet. He knew if he was back home and Texas things would be chaos about now. JJ and the twins would be all over him, Danneel helping to wrangle them through breakfast and into their clothes. They were full of energy those three, and it was a supply that never seemed to stop.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Misha asked.

“Just thinking about the chaos back home,” Jensen said. “And how quiet it is here.”

“Yes. I’m sure West and Maison would have found new ways to try and poison me by now,” Misha said. “Toast is a luxury.”

“Hey, you encourage them,” Jensen said. “It’s your own fault.”

“I know,” Misha closed his computer, picking up his coffee and taking a long drink. “I feel guilty about not being there with them right now.”

“Yeah. Our job sucks,” Jensen said.

“It does,” Misha agreed. “I guess that’s one of the upsides to Supernatural being over. I get to spend more time home with the kids.”

“That is a bonus,” Jensen said. “I’m going to miss it though. Supernatural.”

“Me too.” Misha looked up at him with sad eyes. “I’m going to miss you.”

“We’ll just have to organise more trips together,” Jensen said. “Maybe bring the whole family next time.”

“You want the whole crowd together?” Misha raised a brow. “You realise how much trouble they could get into.”

“That’s what wives are for,” Jensen pointed out.

“You know that’s not how it’ll work out,” Misha said.

Jensen shrugged, smiling. “Maybe we should hijack Jared to come with us.”

“Oh great,” Misha said sarcastically. “Just add the Padalecki clan to the mix. Great idea.”

Jensen kicked him lightly in the shin. “We’ll just tell them Uncle Jared wants to spend time with them.”

“And Uncle Jared will come up with various ways to get the kids to prank us,” Misha said.

“Maybe, but we can get our own back.”

“Will that be before or after he fills them with sugar?”

“He tries that and he’ll have to deal with the wrath of Danneel.”

“The threat of that will definitely stop him,” Misha said with a smile. “Danneel is vicious.”

“She is that.” Jensen sipped from his drink. “It’s why I love her.”

“Me too.” Misha sat back in his chair, watching him. “You know, maybe you should help with GISH this year.”

“Mm-mm, no way, man.” Jensen shook his head. “That’s your thing.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t help.”

“The most I’ll help is to be a model for Skittles paintings,” Jensen said. “That chaos is all you.”

Misha shrugged. “It’s fun.”

“Then why do you always look so tired in the middle of it?”

“It’s hard work too,” Misha admitted. “But there’s a whole team to help now.”

“No,” Jensen reiterated. “If you want me to do a video or something for it, sure, but that’s it.”

“I understand.” Misha patted his computer. “We don’t have to worry about it until next year anyway.

Jensen looked at the computer. “Then what…”

“Got to stay in contact with the team,” Misha said, patting the top of the computer. “Anyway, I hadn’t tweeted in a few days so I thought I had better.”

“Why?” Jensen asked. “Your fans will send out a search party?”

“They actually might,” Misha said. “Although that picture of the two of us seems to have alleviated them a bit.”

“And made the Cockles shippers go crazy.”

“Exactly.” Misha raised an eyebrow. “Does it bother you? Cockles?”

“It’s just weird. That and me and Jared…”

Misha smirked. “What, you don’t think Jared is hot?”

“That’s not the point,” Jensen said. “You do know people think you and Jared are together, right?”

“Hey, I’d hit that,” Misha said. “It’ll never happen, but Jared is hot. Not to mention the size of his…”

Jensen smirked. “Got a size kink there, Mish?”

“Like you haven’t thought about it,” Misha said, blushing slightly.

“Can’t say that I have.”

“Uh-huh. Sure you haven’t.” Misha met his eye. “I’m happy with what we have.”

“Are you?” Jensen was serious, setting his jaw. “What we have is kind of messed up.”

“No it’s not.”

“It kind of is.”

“As opposed to what?”

“I don’t know. ‘Normal’ relationships.”

“Define ‘normal’,” Misha said, leaning back in his chair and tapping his foot against Jensen’s. “I love you. You love me. What’s strange about that?”

“The fact that we’re married for one. And not to each other.”

“You just remember that our brilliant wives were the ones who set us up,” Misha said. “And they’ve had alone time with each other. And on occasion the four of us…”

“That’s what I mean, though. The four of us.” Jensen frowned. “If anyone found out…”

“They won’t,” Misha said. He frowned. “Jensen, is everything all right?”

“No, it’s fine. I just…” Jensen shrugged, sighing. “How’d I get so lucky? What did I do to deserve such an awesome wife who lets me have a boyfriend? Not only that, that lets me take have a week getaway with said boyfriend while she stays home with the kids?”

“I ask myself that all the time.” Misha reached out over the table, resting his hand on Jensen’s arm. “We don’t deserve our wives, do we?”

“No we don’t.” Jensen set a hand on top of Misha’s. “We really, really have to show them how much we appreciate them when we get back.”

“I’m planning to,” Misha said. “I was thinking of making her dinner, putting the kids to bed for her, followed by a foot massage. After that I was going to let her sit on my face until she’s come at least twice, and then I’d make her come a third time while making love to her, and then maybe a fourth just because.”

“Wow. The images.” Jensen laughed. “You really have got it planned out.”

Misha shrugged. “I try to be a good husband.”

“I should be taking notes.” Jensen met his eye. “You really need to teach me that tongue trick that you do that drives the girls mad.”

“I’ll walk you through it the next time we’re all together. Unless you want me to facetime you when you’re with Danneel and talk you through it.”

“Maybe the latter. I don’t know when the four of us…” Jensen sighed sadly.

“We’ll have to make it sooner rather than later,” Misha told him. “Right now though…”

Jensen looked up. “What?”

“Maybe I should do that tongue trick on you,” Misha said.

Jensen felt his stomach flip. “I don’t think it will work. Missing a few parts for that.”

“I can adapt,” Misha said, pushing his chair back. He stepped around the table, dropping to his knees beside Jensen. “Face me.”

Jensen swung himself around in his seat so that he was turned completely toward Misha. Misha reached up, hooking his fingers into the waistband on Jensen’s boxers and pulling them down. Jensen lifted his hips so that Misha could pull them off, leaving him completely exposed. Jensen swallowed, his cock already taking an interest as Misha pushed his knees apart, sliding into the space between them.

Misha reached up, fingers circling Jensen’s cock and slowly stroking it to full hardness. Jensen watched as Misha leaned forward, locking eyes with him. Misha’s stuck the tip of his tongue out, sliding it over Jensen’s slit and making his toes curl. Misha took the tip of his cock into his mouth, slowly sinking down on it while maintaining eye contact. Jensen couldn’t get over how hot it was.

“Jesus, Mish,” Jensen said as Misha deep throated him. Another thing Misha really needed to teach him.

Misha swallowed around his cock, slowly sliding off it. He ran his tongue along the underside of Jensen’s cock on the path back up, then swirled his tongue over the tip. He pulled completely off, blowing across it and causing Jensen to shiver. After stroking it a few times he took it back into his mouth, repeating the motion.

It didn’t take long before Jensen was on edge. He gripped the edge of the table with one hand, the other on the back of the chair. He strained to keep from thrusting up into Misha’s mouth. He knew Misha wouldn’t mind if he did, but he always came harder when he let Misha do all the work. Misha just had a way of doing things that sent him mad.

All too soon he is coming, Misha swallowing him down. Jensen reached out and ran a hand through Misha’s hair, the man’s eyes still on his face. He reached down, pulling Misha up so that he could kiss him. He tasted himself on Misha’s tongue, and that sent a thrill through him. He pushed his seat out from the table with squeak on the tiles, then pulled Misha up into his lap so that the other man was straddling him.

Jensen put a hand down the front of Misha’s sweatpants, wrapping a hand around his leaking cock. Misha swore against his lips as Jensen began to stroke him. Misha’s hips rolled with him, Misha’s hands in his hair as they kissed. Jensen stroked him faster, dragging his thumb over the head with each upward stroke in a way he knew Misha liked.

With his free hand Jensen slid his hand down the back of Misha’s pants, teasing his rim with a finger. Misha groaned, bearing back against his hand. Jensen stroked Misha faster still, Misha writhing in his lap as his fingers tightened in Jensen’s hair. Misha broke the kiss with a gasp, mumbling something that sounded like Jensen’s name as he came over Jensen’s fingers.

Stilling his movements Jensen brought his hand up, licking Misha’s cum from his fingers. He saw Misha’s pupils dilate as he watched, Misha leaning forward to lick the remains from the other side of his hand. Between them they made short work of it, their lips eventually meeting again in a hard yet firm kiss.

“Seriously,” Jensen said, breaking the silence. “How’d I get so lucky?”

“Because you’re you,” Misha said, resting his forehead against Jensen’s. “You’re just so loveable.”

“So are you,” Jensen said. “Like a teddy bear.”

Misha groaned. “Not that again.”

Jensen laughed, enfolding him in a tight hug.


	7. Chapter 7

They spent the morning curled up in front of the tv, not really watching it. Jensen has managed to negotiate them away from the news channels, and instead they had landed on a bad romance movie. They found the similarities between the movie they had just worked ons original script and the film, both agreeing that what they had filmed instead was a far cry better than what had originally been planned.

“How do you think the fangirl’s are going to react?” Misha asked, absently playing with Jensen’s hair where the other man lay in his lap.

“To what?” Jensen asked.

“Us kissing in a movie.”

“They’ll probably lose their collective minds,” Jensen said. “Our twitter feeds are going to get spammed with screenshots of it for eternity.”

“Could be worse,” Misha said. “At least there’s no sex scene.”

“Oh man, that would have been awkward.” Jensen laughed, running a hand over his face. “I would have gotten a boner for sure.”

“That in one of those modesty socks would have been hilarious,” Misha said.

“I would never hear the end of it from you,” Jensen said. “And knowing you you’d probably tell Jared.”

“Of course I would,” Misha said. “And Dee, and Vicki and Gen. I’ve got to share the fun.”

Jensen thumped him in the chest, Misha laughing. They watched more of the movie, groaning at the obvious and stereotyped plot points. They mocked the characters, predicting what was going to happen before it did. Jensen gagged when the couple finally confessed their feelings, Misha playfully tugging at his hair.

Jensen reached for the remote, flipping through the channels. He frowned as he landed on one. “Supernatural is on at this hour?”

“Does seem a little early,” Misha agreed as Jensen pulled up the tv guide. “Marathon?”

“Looks like.”

They watched as Dean appeared on the screen, Misha laughing. “Oh my god, look at you. You’re such a baby.”

“Of course I was. This is season one.” Jensen shifted, rolling so that he could see the tv better as Sam appeared. “Look at Jared’s hair, man. It’s so short.”

“He was such a cutie. You both were.” Misha pulled at his hair. “What happened?”

“Oi.” Jensen smacked him.

“I’m just kidding,” Misha said, tweaking his cheek. “You’re still cute.”

“Don’t call me ‘cute’,” Jensen said. “Dashingly handsome maybe, but not cute.”

Jensen pulled up the tv guide again, scrolling through it. “They’re showing Lazarus Rising later, back when you were actually good looking.”

“Hey!” Misha reached out, pinching one of Jensen’s nipples. “That’s not nice.”

Jensen laughed, squirming away from him and accidently falling off the coach onto the floor.

“You deserved that,” Misha deadpanned.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Jensen said, propping his chin on Misha’s knee as he widened his green eyes in innocence. “Forgive me?”

Misha glared at him, the corners of his mouth tugging into a smile that he tried to fight off. He eventually broke, holding his arms out. Jensen grinned, climbing back onto the coach and enfolding him in a hug.

“I can’t stay mad at you,” Misha said.

“You realise you sound like a bad hallmark movie,” Jensen said.

“Do you want to end up on the floor again?”

Jensen laughed, pulling back so that he could bring his lips to Misha’s. They kissed, losing themselves in each other. Eventually the need to breathe got too much, the two of them pulling back but keeping their foreheads rested together.

“I’m glad you came on the show,” Jensen said, breaking the silence.

“Me too,” Misha said. “I’m glad they kept me around.”

“Yeah. Worst thing they ever did was trying to kick you out.”

“I thought we agreed to never talk about that time.”

Jensen nodded, swallowing. That had been a dark point in their relationship. When it was clear that Misha wasn’t going to be on Supernatural anymore they had ended their relationship, and neither of them had coped well with the breakup. When Misha had been given the part back they had slowly started seeing each other again, Danneel and Vicki calling them idiots for having broken up in the first place. It was around then that the two of them had finally started to admit that their relationship wasn’t just about sex – it was something more.

“You’re thinking about it,” Misha accused.

“Yeah.” Jensen kissed him again. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Misha said, smiling. “Let’s never break up again.”

“Agreed.” Jensen reached up, cupping Misha’s cheek. “We’ll make this work.”

“Yes we will,” Misha said, leaning into his hand as he gazed into Jensen’s eyes. “I don’t think I could live without you.”

“You’re getting mushy again.”

“I don’t think you care as much as you make out.”

“Yeah, I don’t.” Jensen returned his smile. “Maybe we should start planning for our families to spend holidays together.”

“Alternative years?” Misha asked. “Or do we pick a point somewhere in the middle?”

“We’ll see how we go.” Jensen licked his lips. “Or we could just plan weekends away every so often. Just me and you.”

“We could do both.” Misha raised a brow. “We could give the wives some time alone too.”

“You mean while we watch the kids?”

“I’m sure we could handle them.”

Jensen smirked. “We could dump them all on Jared while the four of us go somewhere.”

“I’m sure Jared would love that,” Misha laughed. “The kids would gang up on him.”

“Gen will keep them in line.”

“Yeah, she would. That woman is a force to be reckoned with. Small but fierce.”

“We’ll sort something out.” Jensen said, kissing him again. “Right now, I just want to spend every second we’ve got together.”

“We’re going out for dinner, remember,” Misha said.

“I remember,” Jensen said. “We’ve still got a few hours though.”

“We do.” Misha kissed him back. “Any ideas with what to do with the time?”

“I have a few.” Jensen nibbled on his lower lip. “It will need us to move to the bed though.”

“Then we better move to the bed.”

They kissed again, Jensen hooking his arms under Misha’s and tugging him up. Misha chuckled, allowing Jensen to manhandle him away from the couch and into the bedroom. They stripped off their clothing on the way, Misha bouncing onto the bed and crawling into the middle. Jensen followed him, Misha welcoming him with open arms and a deep kiss.

“Surprised you’re up for it after last night,” Misha commented.

“I can still feel it,” Jensen said, brushing his lips over Misha’s cheek. “Figured I’d return the favour.”

“Will you now.” Misha slid his hands down Jensen’s back. “And what if I have other plans?”

“Oh yeah?” Jensen nibbled on an earlobe. “Like what?”

“For me to know and you to find out, sweetheart,” Misha said.

Jensen raised an eyebrow, only to yelp when Misha caught him by the hips with his legs and flipped him over. Jensen looked up as Misha straddled him, a cheeky grin on Misha’s lips as he looked down at him.

“You look happy up there,” Jensen commented, his hands on Misha’s hips.

“You know me. I like it on top,” Misha said, leaning down to kiss him.

Jensen made a noise of affirmation, sliding his fingers into Misha’s hair. His stubble scratched at him, Jensen wondering if maybe they should have shaved during their week away. He quickly forgot that thought as Misha lined up their hips and rocked, their erections sliding together. Jensen reached down, encircling them both with a hand that Misha soon joined with his own.

They rocked together, slowly stroking their cocks to complete hardness. Jensen let his fingers slide maddeningly soft along the length of Misha’s, hearing him let out a shuddering breath against his lips. Jensen nibbled at his lips, sucking Misha’s lower lip between his and pulling on it gently.

Misha let go of their cocks to reach for something, Jensen breaking the kiss to see him picking up the bottle of lube. He frowned as Misha applied some to his fingers, Jensen wondering what he was doing. He got his answer when Misha reached around behind himself, the soft gasp of breath telling Jensen Misha had just breached himself with his own fingers.

“I could do that for you,” Jensen offered, taking the bottle out of Misha’s hands.

“You could,” Misha said, closing his eyes. “Or you could watch.”

“Or I could help,” Jensen said, wrapping his finger’s around Misha’s cock and beginning to stroke it with feather light touches he knew drove Misha mad.

Misha groaned, trying to rock into Jensen’s hand only for him to pull his hand away. “Stop being such a fucking tease.”

“Says the guy fingering himself,” Jensen countered, returning his hand to trail along the vein with one finger.

“You’re infuriating, you know that?” Misha bit his lower lip, forehead furrowing as he concentrated. “Are you going to help or what?”

Jensen picked up the bottle of lube, slicking up his fingers. He reached down under Misha, trailing his hands over his balls and passed his taint. He bumped against Misha’s hand, feeling that he already had two fingers inside himself. Jensen slid a finger in beside Misha’s, and with his other hand he encircled Misha’s cock and began to stroke.

“Yes,” Misha muttered, rocking against their fingers.

From this angle Jensen couldn’t really push in far, and reaching Misha’s prostate was out of the question. His wrist protested at the reach, but he kept his rhythm in time with Misha’s as the man ground down.

“More,” Misha said.

Jensen slowly slid a second finger inside, Misha groaning at the intrusion. He watched Misha’s face, lost between concentration and bliss. Jensen kept willing him to open his eyes but Misha didn’t, instead worrying his lower lip as he rocked.

Without saying a word Jensen slid his hand free, Misha finally opening his eyes to look down at him. Jensen gave him a smile as he picked up the lube, Jensen slicking up his cock. Misha withdrew his own hand, bringing it to rest on Jensen’s chest as he lifted himself up and shuffled forward. Between the two of them they managed to line Jensen up, Misha slowly sinking down on his length.

“Fuck, Mish,” Jensen groaned, his hands coming to rest on Misha’s lethal hipbones. “So fucking tight."

Misha bottomed out, his full weight on Jensen’s hips. He rolled his hips, moaning. “You feel so good, Jens.”

Jensen pulled his knees up and planted his feet, tightening his grip on Misha’s hips. “How you wanna do this?”

“Hard,” Misha said. “Deep.”

“You’re gonna have to work with me here.”

“I know.” Misha leaned forward, Jensen pushing himself up so that they could kiss. “Ready?”

“Mm-hm.”

Misha sat back, his leg muscles rippling as he raised himself up. Jensen rolled his hips down with the move, then as Misha slammed himself back down Jensen forced his hips up. Misha cried out, Jensen knowing they must have scored a direct strike on his prostate with the first try. They fell into a quick rhythm, Misha bouncing on Jensen’s lap as they slammed their bodies back together hard.

Jensen bit his lower lip, fingers diffing into Misha’s hips in a firm grip that he knew would probably leave bruises. Misha’s cock bounced between them, Misha’s hands firmly planted on Jensen’s abdomen for leverage. They both gasped at the air, Jensen’s legs beginning to tire and threatening to cramp but he worked through it.

Closing his eyes Jensen focused on the feeling. He quickly felt his orgasm approaching, and felt the drip of sweat from Misha onto his chest. He gasped at the air, his lungs beginning to burn from exertion. Then Misha let out a strangled groan and Jensen felt cum splashing over his chest as Misha clamped down on him. It was all it took to push Jensen over the edge, and with one more hard push up he let out a harsh shout that barely sounded like Misha’s name, coming deep inside the other man.

Opening his eyes he blinked in the dim light, barely managing to catch Misha as the other man fell forward. Jensen rolled them over onto their side, slipping out of Misha in the move. He wrapped his arms around the other man as their legs tangled together.

“You okay?” Jensen panted.

Misha let out a garbled moan, still limp in his arms.

Jensen gave a short bark of laughter, pulling Misha tighter against him. He wasn’t surprised when a short while later Misha’s breathing evened out as the man fell asleep. Jensen smiled, nuzzling his face into Misha’s shoulder and joining him.


	8. Chapter 8

“You okay?”

Misha grunted, sliding into the seat across the table from him and wincing slightly. “I think we went a little too hard.”

“Well you did say you wanted to feel it,” Jensen said.

“Yes, I did.” Misha sighed, smiling at the waiter who handed them their menus. He waited until he had gone before looking across at Jensen. “You still feeling it?”

“If you mean last night, then yeah.” Jensen gazed down at the laminated paper in front of him. “That was kind of the point though.”

“Yes, it was.” Misha shifted in his seat.

“Want me to ask for a cushion?” Jensen said.

Misha shot him a glare.

Jensen chuckled, scanning the menu. They had steak. He liked steak.

“Should we go with our tradition?”

“Oh hell no.” It was Jensen’s turn to glare. “We are never doing that again.”

“Where’s your sense of adventure,” Misha teased, scanning over the menu. “I don’t see any brains on here.”

“They probably have worse,” Jensen said. “No, I’m getting a steak and that’s it.”

“You’re boring.” Misha pouted, going back to his own menu.

“Mm-hm.” Jensen flipped the menu, looking at the drinks list. “Wine or beer?”

“We’re at a fancy restaurant,” Misha pointed out.

“Wine it is then.”

The waiter came back over to them, the two men ordering. They chatted idly about random stuff as they waited. He saw Misha keep glancing to the side without turning his head, a frown creeping over his features.

“What is it?” Jensen asked.

“Don’t look now, but I think there’s a fan in here,” Misha said.

“Oh. Great.” Jensen sighed. “They photographing us?”

“I believe so.”

Jensen chewed the inside of his cheek. That was always the risk they took when they went out anywhere together. They had tried to get a table somewhere over the back but they had been taken, leaving them more toward the middle of the room than they preferred. He sighed.

“We could always beat them to it,” Misha said.

“After dinner,” Jensen said. “Let’s try and ignore them.”

It was going to be hard though. Jensen was very self-conscious of the fact they were being watched. It was one of the things he didn’t like about conventions – not being able to go anywhere without fans staring at him. Even Vancouver had had the risk of it, and his beer company was just a magnet for fans but he knew what he was getting into there. It was on his terms.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Misha asked, worry on his face. “We can go.”

“It’s fine.” Jensen smiled as the waiter brought them their wine. “It’s the cost of being famous.”

“That doesn’t make it okay,” Misha said.

“It is what it is.” Jensen picked up his drink, taking a sip from it. He raised his brows. “You should try this. It’s good.”

Misha picked up his own drink, taking a sip. “It is actually. Good choice.”

“I know my drinks,” Jensen said.

“Beer.” Misha corrected. “That doesn’t make you an expert on all alcohol.”

“Sure it does,” Jensen said, nudging Misha’s foot with his own.

Misha nudged back. “If you didn’t have the menu could you tell me the vintage?”

Misha had him there. Jensen shrugged sheepishly, Misha giving him a knowing smile. Jensen felt himself relax, settling back into his seat. He took another sip of his wine, casting his gaze around the interior of the restaurant. It was modern without being garish, with a hint of classic to the overall décor. The lighting was soft, and the room smelt of food and flowers.

The restaurant was only half full, but that was to be expected for a Thursday night. They had chosen to come in a little after rush hour, and most of the other diners around them were well into their meals. Not to mention they were still in the middle of a pandemic, so many of the tables were blocked off to enable social distancing.

“You know, we probably should have booked,” Jensen said, glancing at the closed table beside them. “We were probably lucky to get a seat.”

“Now that you mention it,” Misha cast his gaze around. “We were lucky.”

“We always seem to be.”

“Unless there are brains on the menu.”

“That wasn’t bad luck,” Jensen pointed out. “That was all you.”

Misha waved it off. “You’re never going to let me live that down, are you.”

“Nope.” Jensen winked at him. “Going to remind you every chance I get.”

“Yay me.” Misha rolled his eyes, reclining back in his seat. “You know, I can’t remember the last time I took my family out to dinner.”

“Now that you mention it neither do I.” Jensen frowned. “It was before this pandemic stuff started.”

“Same.” Misha’s eyes darted off to the side and back toward him. “I’ll have to take them out once everything calms down a bit more.”

“We probably really shouldn’t be eating out,” Jensen said. He frowned as Misha glanced to the side again. “They still photographing us?”

“Their phone is still up,” Misha said. “Maybe I should ask the waiter to speak to them.”

“If they keep their phone up we’ll have to.” Jensen said, leaning forward. “Are you sure they’re actually looking at us?”

“Definitely.” Misha said. “They’re half turned in their seat and their phone is pointed straight this way.”

“We could always try staring at them.” Jensen said. He turned, glancing over his shoulder and scanning the room. He finally spotted the person Misha was talking about. It was a young woman who looked to be out with her family, and her phone was definitely pointed in their direction. There was no mistaking what she was doing.

Jensen turned back around, sighing. “You’d think her family would tell her off.”

“Some people just don’t care,” Misha said. “On the plus side she hasn’t come over here yet.”

“Don’t jinx it,” Jensen warned.

Misha made a zipping sign across his lips, raising his hands in defence. They looked up as the waiter brought their food, setting it down on the table in front of them. Jensen had to admit his steak looked good, and the meals were on the largish size. Even Misha’s fish looked great, Jensen wondering if he would be able to steal a taste.

They dug into their meals, eating in silence. Misha’s eyes darted to the side every so often, the look on his face telling Jensen that their admirer was still there. The feeling of self-consciousness returned, Jensen feeling as if the back of his head was burning under the gaze of the other. He hated it, Jensen slipping his phone out of his pocket.

/Trying to have dinner. Got a fan taking photos of us/ He texted Danneel.

He set his phone down on the table as he went back to eating. He made it through a few bites before his phone chirped with a reply.

/Have you asked the restaurant to get them to stop?/ she replied.

“What’s Danneel say?” Misha asked.

“She’s with you with getting the waiter to ask them to stop,” Jensen said.

“We’re going to have too,” Misha said. “I’m starting to think they’re live streaming.”

“Oh you’re joking.” Jensen sighed, setting his jaw as he shook his head. “Who does that?”

“Rude people.” Misha flagged down the waiter, who joined them. “I was wondering if you might be able to ask that young lady over there to please stop filming us.”

“Of course, sir,” the waiter said, heading over to the table of the woman.

Jensen picked up his phone. /Mish got the waiter/

Jensen glanced back over his shoulder, watching as the waiter confronted the woman. She didn’t look apologetic, seeming to argue with the waiter. Jensen looked back at Misha who raised his eyebrows, going back to his dinner.

There was a chirp from his phone. /Clever Mish/

He dropped his phone back into his pocket, spotting Misha with his own out. He seemed to be typing, a frown on his face. “Texting Vicki?” Jensen asked.

“Tweeting,” Misha said.

“Oh yeah?”

“About the need for civility,” Misha said. “And the lack of it in the world.”

“Bit on point, isn’t it?”

“I need to vent,” Misha said.

Jensen cut off a bit of steak. “You tweeting on your main account or…?”

“Main account,” Misha said. He looked over at him. “You think it’s a bit much?”

“It should be fine.” Jensen glanced back, seeing the woman still arguing with the waiter. Her family seemed to have gotten involved now. “Let’s not let this ruin our night, Mish.”

“Wasn’t going to.” Misha set his phone down. “It’s just… I know how much it bugs you.”

“Seems to be annoying you too.”

“You’re more of a private person than I am.” Misha said, attacking his fish. “I mean, I practically broadcast my entire life on the internet.”

“Not your entire life,” Jensen said, picking up his wine. “Carefully curated parts of it.”

“More than you,” Misha said.

“You put out what you’re comfortable with,” Jensen continued. “We’re still entitled to our privacy.”

Misha nodded, going back to eating. They kept eating as they watched as the woman and her family were escorted out, the woman staring at them as she went past and trying to snap another photo. Jensen sighed, rolling his eyes toward Misha who returned his exasperated look.

“Some people don’t know when to quit,” Misha said.

“No, they don’t.” Jensen took a long drink from his wine, happy with how it complimented his steak. He wondered how it went with Misha’s fish. “How’s your meal?”

“Very nice, actually,” Misha said. “It’s not dry and it’s seasoned just right. How’s your steak?”

“Just the way I like it,” Jensen said. “Did you want to try some?”

“I’ll have a little bite. You want some fish?”

“Sure.” Jensen cut off a bit, sliding it over onto Misha’s plate as Misha did the same for his fish. He tried it, savouring the taste and had to admit Misha was right - they had got the seasoning right. “Not bad.”

“This steak is good,” Misha said. “Not too chewy.”

“I know, right? I remember this one time I had steak and it was like chewing through leather.”

“Ugh.” Misha pulled a face. “I hate that.”

“I had a gut ache for a week,” Jensen said. “Just wouldn’t digest.”

“What was it? An old shoe?”

“Tasted like it.” Jensen shrugged. “I never went back to that place.”

“I bet.” Misha poked at his fish. “I remember this one place we ordered fish for West and I swear it came out raw.”

Jensen raised a brow. “Was it a suishi bar?”

“That’s what Vicki asked the waiter when he came to check on our food,” Misha said. “They did apologise and brought out a new fish for him. All I could think was that I was glad it wasn’t chicken.”

“I’ve had raw chicken,” Jensen said. “Never doing that again.”

“You shouldn’t have done it once.”

“I was young and stupid,” Jensen said.

“We all were once.” Misha smiled at him, eyes sparkling. “I still can’t get over how young you were in the first season of Supernatural.”

“15 years,” Jensen said, shaking his head in disbelief. “Where’d the time go?”

“Working,” Misha said. “Those were long hours.”

“And you weren’t even in every episode,” Jensen said, before adding quietly, “you should have been.”

“Let’s not get into that again,” Misha said, a sad look in his eye.

It was a sore subject between them. Jensen had made the case several times over the years to have Misha’s allocated episode time increased. Misha had always insisted that he was fine with it, but Jensen wasn’t. He had considered Castiel as important as Sam and Dean, especially as the seasons had gone on. He was still bitter about the finale, but they had promised not to discuss it.

They ate in relative peace for a while, Jensen noting with a hint of annoyance that the woman who had bothered them earlier was hovering just outside of the restaurant and trying to look through the windows. The manager had already gone out twice to move her along, but she wasn’t budging. Jensen decided not to mention this to Misha, who had his back to the door.

“Got anything planned when you get home?” Misha asked.

“Nope,” Jensen tackled his vegetables having eaten most of his steak. “Just going to spend some time with the kids before the next project comes along. You?”

“I’m actually considering taking a break for a while,” Misha said.

Jensen looked up at him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Misha looked thoughtful. “I’ve got that book of poetry I want to publish, and there’s always something going on in politics that I want to tackle. Not to mention I’ve been away so much that the kids barely know me.”

“They know you,” Jensen assured him.

“Do they?” Misha frowned. “I spent most of their lives working, whether it’s filming or at conventions. I missed so many big milestones that I can’t get back.”

It was a guilt Jensen often felt himself. He sighed. “Trust me – they know you, and they love their dad. You’re the best father you could ask for.”

“An absentee father,” Misha lamented.

“No you’re not.” Jensen reached across the table, resting a hand on Misha’s arm. “There’s a big difference between an absentee father and you. You’re there when it matters.”

“I don’t know.” Misha sighed, staring at a spot on the table. “It’s just… I feel like I’ve let them down.”

“You haven’t.” Jensen patted his arm. “You do things with your kids some families only dream of. Heck, how many kids can say their dad lets them cook anything they want and then eats it.”

Misha winced. “They have made some pretty terrible stuff.”

Jensen smiled. “Worse than brains?”

“Oh yeah.” Misha leaned forward. “Tabasco sauce and jelly, with a side of tuna and raw asparagus.”

Jensen cringed. “And you ate that?”

“With a smile on my face,” Misha said.

Jensen laughed. “You’re a braver man then I am, man.”

Misha chuckled, going back to his meal. “This is heaven compared to that.”

“I bet.” Jensen scrapped up the gravy into a pile on his plate, mixing it with his vegetables. “Do you still let them cook?”

“I do.” Misha shrugged. “You don’t get a cook book without cooking.”

“True. True.” Jensen ate a mouthful before taking a sip from his wine. He glanced toward the door and spotted that the police had now arrived and were talking to the woman. He scowled.

“What is it?” Misha asked.

“Nothing.” Jensen met his eye. “Just thinking about how we’ve only got one day left.”

Misha let out a heavy sigh, Jensen disturbed by how old he looked in that moment. Still beautiful, but tired. “Then we probably won’t see each other for months again.”

“It won’t be that long,” Jensen assured him. “Not if I can help it.”

“If you get another project it will be,” Misha pointed out. “Or if we go back into lockdown.”

“Mish, I’ll make sure it won’t be,” Jensen said. “In the meantime we can face time as much as possible. I know it’s not the same but it’s still better than nothing.”

Misha nodded, drinking from his wine.

“Are you all right?” Jensen tapped his foot against Misha’s. “You seem a bit down tonight.”

“Just feeling a bit overwhelmed,” Misha admitted. “It’s been a… chaotic year. Especially with Supernatural ending. It was such a big part of my life.”

“Mine too.” Jensen smiled tightly. “For all its stress and long hours I’m going to miss it.”

“You know what I’m not going to miss,” Misha said. “Jared’s hands on my balls.”

Jensen laughed. “He really did spend a lot of time with his hands on your balls.”

“And feet,” Misha said. “That man was obsessed with my balls.”

“Not that I blame him,” Jensen said with a wink. “They’re nice balls.”

“Did you know early on I actually thought he was trying to get into my pants?”

“Jared?” Jensen chuckled, shaking his head. “It’s just the way he is.”

“I know that now, but he spent so much time fondling me I actually wondered if he was trying to say something.”

“Nah.” Jensen finished his meal, unable to keep the grin from his face. “You were a special case though. He doesn’t fondle just anyone’s balls.”

“I feel so privileged,” Misha said. “Did he ever get all the coins out of his trailer?”

“I think they were still finding them when they were packing up,” Jensen said. “Your car still jingling?

“I think that’s permanent.” Misha rolled his eyes, a smile on his lips. “I’m never going to get those coins out.”

Jensen laughed. “Hey, you made the stupid bet.”

“I didn’t think he’d put them in my car!”

They laughed, finishing the last of their meals. The waiter came over and offered them dessert, the two men turning it down but ordering a refill of wine. They settled back, making small talk. Jensen noted with some satisfaction that the woman was no longer outside the restaurant, deciding not to tell Misha about what had occurred outside.

The rest of the dinner went by without any incidents, the two men eventually finishing after their third glass and splitting the bill. They headed outside into the cool air, Jensen pulling his jacket more firmly around him. It wasn’t overtly cold, but the sea breeze coming off the ocean had a bite to it.

“Really wish I could hold your hand,” Misha said to him as they walked back to the hotel.

“I know,” Jensen said, his own hand feeling empty. “Maybe one day.”

“Maybe.”

They arrived back at the hotel without incident, stepping into the room and closing the door behind them. Misha stepped into Jensen’s personal space, resting his hands on his hips as he leaned in to kiss him. Jensen met him halfway, tasting fish and wine on his lips as he kissed him slow.

“How you feeling?” Jensen asked.

“I’m good. Why?”

Jensen slid his hands around Misha’s back, cupping him. “Still hurting?”

“Yes.” Misha slid his own hands down and behind him. “You?”

“Mm-hm.” Jensen kissed him again. “Probably going to feel it for a couple of days.”

“Good. I’m going to feel it for a week.” Misha smirked, nibbling on Jensen’s lower lip. “You know I’ve had your cum leaking out of me all night, right?”

Jensen groaned, the idea going straight to his cock. “Seriously?”

“Mm-hm.” Misha kissed him again. “Want me to show you?”

Jensen reached up, pushing Misha’s jacket back off his shoulders. They stripped each other as they made their way to the bed, stealing kisses as they went. They collapsed onto the bed, working their way into the middle as they kissed and touched every inch of skin they could find. Misha rolled onto his stomach, Jensen spreading his arse cheeks so that he could see Misha’s abused hole.

He slid his finger over the rim in slow circles, then pushed one finger in dry. Misha groaned, Jensen admiring how slick Misha still felt inside.

“I bet I could just slide right back in,” Jensen said, slowly working his finger in and out.

“Why don’t you,” Misha said.

“You sure?” Jensen leaned down, blowing over the rim and seeing Misha squirm. “Looks pretty tender.”

“Jensen, please,” Misha said.

Jensen pressed a kiss to the pucker, then slid his tongue over it. Misha groaned as Jensen dipped his tongue inside, still tasting lube and cum. He glanced up as Misha tossed the bottle of lube back toward him, Jensen picking it up and slicking up his already hard cock. He lined himself up, pressing the blunt end against Misha’s rim.

“Tell me if it’s too much,” he said, pushing in.

Misha whimpered slightly, Jensen pausing. “No, keep going,” Misha said.

Jensen slid in deeper, wondering if maybe he should had stretched Misha out before he started. He slid in as deep as he could, stopping to let Misha adjust to him. He could hear Misha focussing his breathing, Jensen knowing he was ready when Misha rolled his hips.

Jensen slowly began to thrust, weary of going too hard given he knew Misha was still sore from earlier. Misha rolled his hips in time with him, Jensen shifting so that he could get better leverage. It was an awkward angle with Misha lying flat on the bed, Jensen having to distribute his weight between all four limbs.

He kept shifting until he heard Misha’s breath hitch, then aimed for that spot, grinding his hips down with every thrust inward. Misha groaned, fisting the sheets.

“Harder.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Jensen said.

“I’m not going to break,” Misha said. “Harder. Please.”

Jensen put a little more force behind his thrusts, Misha hissing out a “yes”. Jensen began rolling his hips more, watching as Misha’s muscles rippled below him. Jensen had a sudden desire to see Misha’s face, so he pulled out and sat back on his heels.

“Wha-?”

Misha’s question died on his lips as Jensen gave him a push. “Roll over.”

Misha flipped over beneath him, Jensen taking in his flushed face and weeping erection. Catching hold of Misha’s ankles he wrapped them around behind him, crawling up the bed so that he could kiss him firmly on the mouth. Misha’s lips parted beneath his, Jensen sweeping his tongue between them as he lined himself up and pushed back in.

Misha groaned into his mouth, his arms wrapping around Jensen as he started thrusting again, trying to find the same force and rhythm of before. Misha’s hands were all over him, tracing every inch of exposed skin within his reach, his touch sending a thrill through Jensen. One of Misha’s hands slipped from him to wrap around his own cock, beginning to stroke it in time with Jensen’s movements.

All too soon Jensen felt his orgasm approaching. He broke the kiss, burying his face into Misha’s shoulder and gasping.

“Come on Jens,” Misha whispered. “Love you so much, babe. You feel so good.”

“So do you,” Jensen said.

Misha caught his earlobe between his teeth, biting down lightly And then Jensen was coming, pushing deep into him. Misha purred sweet nothings into his ear, Jensen barely making them out as he lost himself in the pleasure.

As he came back to full awareness he realised Misha was still stroking his cock, not yet having come. He placed a kiss onto Misha’s cheek before pulling out, crawling down the bed. He swatted Misha’s hand away, Misha crying out as he replaced it with his mouth. He brought one hand up to fondle Misha’s balls, the other sliding down as he pushed three fingers inside and began thrusting them in toward Misha’s prostate.

Misha was fighting to keep his hips on the bed, his whole body twitching. One hand came to rest on the back of Jensen’s head as he bobbed up and down on Misha’s cock, sucking his cheeks in and swirling his tongue over the tip. Then Misha was coming with a shout, Jensen drinking him down one pressing his fingers hard up into his prostate to drag it out.

He stopped when Misha went limp on the bed, Jensen releasing him and crawling up to lay beside him. Misha was gasping at the air, and Jensen had to admit he looked beautiful in post-orgasmic bliss.

“That’s twice today,” Misha said, holding up two fingers, “that you’ve made me come so hard I couldn’t think straight.”

“Nice to know I haven’t lost my touch,” Jensen preened, kissing him.

Misha hooked an arm around his shoulders, dragging him back in for a longer kiss. When they finally broke away Misha smiled. “I’m so keeping you.”

“Pleased to hear it.” Jensen stretched out, sliding his hand up over Misha’s bare chest, chuckling as he heard his stomach gurgle. “We probably shouldn’t have done that on a full stomach.”

“It’s fine.” Misha ran a hand over his jaw. “You know, I can’t decide if I like you with the beard or not.”

“I think it makes me look more roguishly handsome.”

“It makes you look something.”

Jensen prodded him. “I think I prefer you without the peach fuzz.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Jensen kissed the side of his mouth. “A little stubble is okay, but you look better without it.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Jensen settled in against him, wrapping an arm around Misha’s waist as he rested his head on his shoulder. He felt sleep pulling at him, a smile creeping onto his lips at how content he felt. “Sleep now, talk later.”

“Okay.” Misha wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close. “Love you, Jens.”

“Love you too, Mish.”


	9. Chapter 9

Jensen stifled a yawn as he slowly woke up, noticing that the space in bed beside him was empty. The two of them never did seem to be able to wake up together. He raised his head, casting his gaze around and noting that he could hear the shower. He pushed himself up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he glanced at the clock and saw that it was mid-morning.

The memories of the night before came back to him, and sliding from the bed he padded over to his bag and pulled out his computer. After slipping on some sweatpants he headed out to the kitchen, placing the computer on the table and switching it on.

Once it had loaded up he opened up twitter, typing in his and Misha’s names. He scanned through the comments, frowning. It seemed that a lot of people had seen the video that woman had taken. It had gone viral within their circle, and people were angry with the restaurant for kicking her out, and at Misha for his tweet.

“Whatcha doing?”

Jensen’s eyes widened as he slammed the computer closed. “Nothing.”

He looked up, Misha narrowing his eyes at him as he towelled his hair dry. Jensen felt a rock form in the pit of his stomach. He was sure he couldn’t look any more guilty.

“I bet,” Misha said, crossing toward him as he wrapped his towel around his waist. “What were you looking at?”

“No seriously, nothing.”

“Cut the crap, Jackles.” Misha reached for his computer, Jensen resting an arm on the lid to keep him from opening it. “I’m going to find out sooner or later.”

Jensen sighed. He was right. Jensen set his jaw as he opened the screen, the computer coming back to life. Misha leaned over his shoulder, scanning through the messages.

“Shit.”

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” Jensen assured him.

“It looks bad,” Misha said, scrolling down. He navigated to his twitter page, reading through the messages and comments under his tweet. “It _is_ bad. I should never have sent that tweet.”

“They’re overreacting,” Jensen said.

“It’s the internet,” Misha said. “That’s what the internet does.”

Jensen slid out of his chair, Misha taking his place so that he could continue reading. After a quick search Jensen managed to locate his phone in his jacket pocket, his mind racing as he thought about damage control. He called up imdb on his phone, looking up his page and checking the details, noticing that the new movie wasn’t listed. Checking Misha and Anna’s pages he found the same thing.

He pulled up the director’s number and opened a new message. /When is imdb going to be updated for the movie? – Jensen/

He looked back over at Misha, feeling worry stir inside him as he saw the expression on his face. Misha looked like he was going to cry. He knew Misha hated it when the fans were upset, and he’d faced a lot of backlash from them in recent months. This probably compounded on the hatred that some had for him.

His phone chirped, Jensen looking down. /Should be going up over the next week. Why?/

/Just wondering if we can announce the movie/ Jensen texted back.

“Jensen, the Cockles fans are going nuts,” Misha said. “They think we’re on holiday together and last night was a date.”

“They’re not wrong,” Jensen said.

“They don’t need to know that.”

He was right. A plan was coming together in Jensen’s mind as his phone chirped again. /No title yet, but go ahead/

Jensen slid the phone into the pocket of his sweatpants, picking up his shirt and pulling it on. He crossed back over to where Misha was still scrolling, Tumblr now open on the screen. Jensen rested his hands on Misha’s shoulders, feeling how tense they were beneath his touch. He began to massage them, trying to release the tension.

“It’s all right, Mish.”

“No it isn’t.” Misha looked up toward him, Jensen seeing the worry on his face. “I know how private you are.”

“Yeah, I am, but I’m not worried.” He patted the top of Misha’s head. “Get dressed, I’ve got an idea.”

Misha frowned, looking up at him. Jensen gestured for him to go, Misha sliding out of his seat and finding some clothes.

“Make it something you’d wear to work,” Jensen told him, going to his bag to dig out a few pages of the script. He crossed over to the couch, dropping onto one end of it and waiting as he took out his phone.

“What are you thinking?” Misha said, pulling his shirt on and coming toward him.

“Sit on the other end of the couch,” Jensen said, holding up the script pages for him to take.

Misha took them, settling down with a confused look on his face.

“Make it look like you’re reading them,” Jensen said. “Like we would if we were doing a read through.”

Spotting the phone in Jensen’s hand Misha seemed to catch on. “Instagram post?”

“And Twitter,” Jensen said. He opened up his own pages, then called up the camera on his phone. He extended his arm out as far as it could go, making sure he had both himself and Misha in the shot. “Ready?”

“Yeap.”

In the screen he could see Misha pretending to study second page of the script, the first page folded back. Jensen snapped several photos, bringing the phone back toward him. Misha scooted across to him, looking over his shoulder as Jensen picked the best photo of the group. It really did look like he and Misha were working.

Opening the picture he added the caption /So great to be working with @mishacollins again. Can’t wait for you to see it #newmovie /

He hit send, then opened Instagram and added the same thing before sending it out.

“Think it will work?” Misha asked.

“I guess we’ll see,” Jensen said. He looked down at his phone and frowned. “How can it have 200 likes already? I just sent it.”

“People live on Twitter,” Misha said. “What are they saying?”

Jensen scrolled through the comments. “That they’re excited. Want to know the name of it.”

Misha looked at him. “Does it even have a name?”

“Not yet.” Jensen met his eye. “I got clearance from the director before I tweeted.”

“Good idea.” Misha let out a long breath, running a hand over his eyes. “You really shouldn’t have had to do that.”

“Mish, I’d do anything for you,” Jensen said, wrapping an arm around his waist. Misha leaned into him. “You ever need a distraction just let me know.”

“Well, you are pretty distracting, I’ll give you that.” Misha smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

Jensen called up his camera again, turning so that he could kiss Misha on the lips. Misha welcomed him, not seeming to notice that Jensen had brought his phone up and taken a picture until he heard the sound. Misha pulled away with a frown.

“You’re not going to post that, are you?”

“Nope.” Jensen called up the messenger app, opening a group chat. “That one’s for out better halves.” He added the picture and hit send.

Misha chuckled, kissing him again. Jensen leaned into it, tilting his head so that their lips were pressed evenly together. They kissed for a long while, only stopping when they heard Jensen’s phone chirp.

Opening it up, he saw a message from Danneel. /That’s so cute/

“Such a Dee thing to say,” Misha commented, reading the message.

They looked as the phone chirped again, this time with a message from Vicki. /Send nudes/

Misha burst out laughing, Jensen unable to keep a straight face.

“Your wife, man,” Jensen said, shaking his head. “How do you handle her?”

“I have my ways.” Misha leaned down, pulling his pants leg up to his knee and resting his foot on the coffee table. “Here, give me your phone.”

Jensen handed it over, Misha snapping a photo of his exposed ankle and sending it.

“You ankle?” Jensen asked.

“Hey, ankles were once scandalous,” Misha said.

“Yeah, but not in the last century.”

Jensen’s phone chirped, the two of them glancing at the reply. /Tease/

“You two are weird,” Jensen commented, taking his phone back from Misha.

“You don’t know the half of it,” Misha said, grinning. He leaned toward him, blue eyes wide with innocence. “But you love us for it.”

“Mm.” Jensen placed a soft kiss on his lips. “So, what are your plans? It’s our last day.”

“Well, breakfast,” Misha said. “That’s a must. And we probably should have some lunch and dinner in there too.”

“And aside from that?”

“I’m not planning on leaving the bedroom,” Misha said, kissing him again. “We’ll just spend the entire day in there. What do you say?”

“Works for me,” Jensen said, his cock stirring at the thought. He swallowed, sliding his phone back into the pocket of his sweatpants. “So. Breakfast.”

“We have any bacon left?” Misha asked.

“And eggs.” Jensen confirmed.

“Good. You’re going to need the carbohydrates.”

“Yeap.” Jensen pushed himself up, knowing that he would get lost in Misha’s gaze if he stayed where he was. “Do you want coffee?”

“Please.” Misha smiled innocently at him, Jensen shooting him a hard look which only made Misha’s eyes widen further.

“You’re a dick,” Jensen said, adjusting the front of his pants as Misha raked his gaze over him.

“I know,” Misha said.

Jensen went about making them breakfast, Misha contributing by helping with the coffee. After it was dished up they ate in silence, their eyes wandering over to Jensen’s computer. Eventually the temptation got too much, Jensen dragging it over and checking his feed.

“Seems all positive,” he said, scrolling through it. “It disturbs me how many people call us ‘daddy’ though.”

“Whatever makes them happy,” Misha said, drinking from his coffee. “Are they still pissed at me?”

Jensen pulled up Misha’s page, scanning through the comments of his latest post. “Um…”

“That’s a yes.” Misha sighed.

“You’re getting some comments asking about the movie,” Jensen said. “They want more pictures.”

“Of course they do.” Misha looked tired. “One should sate them for a while. Until the production stills come out.”

“If they do that,” Jensen said.

“I suspect they will. We’re their meal ticket for this film,” Misha said. “We have a ready made fan base.”

“True.” Jensen closed his computer. “Don’t let it get to you, Mish.”

“I won’t.” Misha sighed again, staring down at his coffee. “I just keep putting my foot in it, that’s all.”

“You mean well,” Jensen said. “And that fangirl last night was a bit much.”

“She was live streaming,” Misha said.

“Yeah, she was still doing it when she went outside too.”

“Really?” Misha scowled, shaking his head. “At least most of our fans respect us.”

“You always get a bad egg,” Jensen said. “I’m sure there’s fans out there attacking her for it.”

“Causing a fandom rift,” Misha said. “There’s enough infighting as there is.”

Jensen nodded in agreement. For the most part he tried to stay out of the fandom stuff, hearing about it from Misha. He had to give the man props – it took spine to delve into the fandom and see what was going on. Jensen was sure he’d get a complex if he did.

“You’re sure you’re fine with all this?” Misha asked.

“Seriously, I am,” Jensen said. “I think I’m starting to get a bit used to it. Took me a while I know, but it doesn’t bother me as much as it used to.”

Misha nodded, staring down at his plate.

“Mish, I think you’re more worried about this than I am.”

“I just don’t want to fuck this all up.” Misha looked up at him. “Maybe it would be a good idea if we kept our distance for a while.”

Jensen felt his stomach drop. He swallowed, setting his jaw. “No.”

Misha sighed. “Jens…”

“No.” Jensen reiterated. “We’ve done that before and it doesn’t work out well for us.” Misha opened his mouth to say something but Jensen cut him off, pointing a finger at him. “We are _not_ going to let this drive a wedge between us.”

“This could seriously jeopardise our careers.”

“Misha,” Jensen warned. “Don’t make me get Vicki on the phone.”

Misha winced, eyes darting to the side. “That’s low.”

“I can do lower,” Jensen said. “I can get Danneel.”

The other man’s face screwed up in pain.

“Or I could get both of them on the phone at the same time,” Jensen said. “Do you want me to do that?”

“Please don’t,” Misha said, finally looking at him. He held his hands up in defeat. “Okay, you win. I surrender.”

“Good.” Jensen could still feel his heart beating in his chest, the panic still in his throat. He swallowed. “Unless you actually _do_ want to end it…”

“No.” Misha shook his head. “No, I don’t.”

“You’re not jerking me around, are you?”

“I’d never do that to you,” Misha said, looking up at him. Jensen could see the threat of tears in his eyes. “It’s just… I made a mess again.”

“How many times do I have to tell you it’s not your fault.” Jensen slid out of his seat, coming around the table and resting his hands on Misha’s shoulders. The other man stiffened beneath his touch. “Relax, Mish. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Well technically you’re flying back to Texas tomorrow,” Misha said.

“Stop being an asshole,” Jensen told him, slowing massaging his shoulders. “C’mon. We’ll clear breakfast up later.”

Misha let him pull him up, Jensen stepping into his arms and enfolding him in a firm embrace. Misha rested his head on Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen buried his nose into Misha’s neck, closing his eyes and breathing in his scent, imprinting it on his mind. He slid his hands down Misha’s back, thinking that they were way too dressed.

He stepped back, taking hold of Misha’s hand and leading him toward the bedroom. He stopped at the foot of the bed, reaching up to undo the buttons on Misha’s shirt. Not to be outdone Misha reached for the hem of Jensen’s, helping to tug it over his head. They helped each other out of the remainder of their clothes, then climbed onto the bed together.

Jensen slid his hand up Misha’s body, tracing the well-known path over perfectly toned muscles. He could feel Misha doing the same to him, Misha leaning forward and catches Jensen’s mouth with his. Jensen leaned into the kiss, putting all of his love and desire into it. He heard Misha moan, then hand on his shoulder pushed him over onto his back.

Jensen spread his legs, Misha sliding over to slot between them. Both hands now free Jensen brought them up, pulling Misha close. He nibbled at Misha’s lips, sucking his lower lip into his mouth. Misha’s own hands weren’t idle, and resting on his elbows he brought his fingers up to tug at Jensen’s nipples, rolling them between his fingers.

He groaned against Misha’s mouth, needing friction on his cock. He jerked his hips up, Misha pulling his own hips away. Jensen made a noise of frustration which caused Misha to laugh against his lips. Misha’s tongue delved deep into his mouth, Jensen chasing it with his own. Then Misha lowered his hips, his cock sliding up against Jensen’s.

“Fuck me,” Jensen said against Misha’s lips, hands in Misha’s hair as he held him close.

“Plan to,” Misha replied, kissing him again. Misha broke the kiss to lean over to the side table, grabbing the well used bottle of lube. He slicked up his fingers, rolling them onto their side and half pulling Jensen over him. Jensen hooked one leg over Misha’s hip as Misha reached back, circling his rim with one finger before pushing the tip inside.

Jensen fastened his lips against Misha’s, rocking back against his hand. They kissed passionately as Misha slid his finger all the way in easily, Jensen relaxing against him. Misha worked his finger in and out, gently adding a second finger as they continued to kiss. Jensen held Misha’s face between his hands, keeping him close as their kisses dissolved into small pecks on the lips.

Misha slid in a third finger, Jensen opening his eyes to find Misha watching him. He lost himself in pools of blue, running his hands through Misha’s hair, then down over his jaw. He traced Misha’s lips with his fingers, Misha catching the tip of one between them and sucking it into his mouth. Jensen let out a shuddering sigh as he felt Misha’s tongue swirl over it, unable to tear his gaze away from Misha’s.

Slipping his hand free Misha brought it to Jensen’s hip, Jensen retrieving the bottle of lube. In a smooth move they shifted so that Misha was on his back, Jensen straddling him. Jensen caught Misha’s cock between light fingers, using the bottle to drop an amount of lube onto it. Misha hissed between his teeth at the cold, Jensen slicking his cock up and tossing the bottle back toward the side table.

Taking a firm grip of Misha’s cock Jensen shuffled forward, rising off the bed and lining himself up. He lowered himself down, not stopping until he was fully seated on Misha’s cock. He paused a moment, sliding his hands over Misha’s chest, teasingly pinching his nipples. Misha swatted his hands away, Jensen chuckling.

Then Jensen began to ride him, bracing himself with his hands on Misha’s chest. Misha slid his hands up Jensen’s arms, then down his chest, exploring as much skin as he could reach.

“You’re so beautiful,” Misha said. “So perfect.”

Jensen wanted to make a witty comeback but his mind couldn’t come up with one. Instead he began to roll his hips, shifting until he found that place inside him. He gasped, closing his eyes and losing himself in the pleasure.

Misha reached out, catching hold of his hips and stilling him. Jensen opened his eyes, looking down at him.

“Let me sit up a bit,” Misha said.

They shuffled until Misha was able to sit back against the headrest, Jensen wrapping his legs around his hips as he seated himself in Misha’s laps. Misha wrapped his arms around him.

“Easier to kiss you, now,” he said, lips brushing against Jensen’s.

Jensen chuckled, pressing their mouths firmly together as he began to move again. He wrapped his arms around Misha’s shoulders for leverage, his cock caught between them. Misha closed his fingers around it, Jensen moaning against his lips.

They fell into a steady rhythm, neither of them in a rush. Misha’s free hand rested on the small of Jensen’s back as he brought his knees up, planting them onto the bed so that he could move his hips in time with Jensen’s own movements. They kept kissing, only breaking apart every so often to pant against each other’s mouths before resuming.

Jensen tangled his fingers into Misha’s hair, tugging hard. Misha grunted, biting at his lips in response. They kept moving, Misha’s hips starting to stutter telling Jensen he was close. Jensen squeezed around him, Misha moaning and speeding up his strokes on Jensen’s cock, flicking his thumb over the tip.

Soon enough Jensen felt his orgasm building, and he began grinding down on Misha’s cock. He gasped against his mouth, rolling his hips in a way that pushed Misha’s cock hard up against his prostate. Then he was coming, clenching around Misha who gave a soft cry, Jensen feeling him coming inside of him.

They slumped against each other, Misha wiping his hand on the pillow beside them before wrapping his arms around him. Jensen slid his arms around Misha’s shoulders, leaning into him as he fought to regain his breath. He closed his eyes, feeling Misha’s chest rise and fall. Lips pressed against the side of his head, Jensen kissing Misha’s exposed shoulder in reply.

He pulled back, opening his eyes just as Misha opened his. Jensen ran his fingertips down the side of Misha’s face, tracing the little lines and contours. Misha’s eyes flicked to his lips as Jensen licked them, Jensen noticing how swollen Misha’s own lips looked. He leaned forward, kissing him gently.

They rested their foreheads together, Jensen closing his eyes again as he felt Misha’s breath play over his face. There really were no words to describe how much he loved the other man. He loved him with every fibre of his being, and he didn’t even want to think about life without him. The very thought of it upset him, Jensen feeling sick to his stomach.

A tear escaped his eye, Jensen hearing Misha make a surprised sound.

“Baby, what is it?” Misha asked, bringing his hand up to wipe it away. “What’s wrong?”

“Never leave me,” Jensen said, a waver in his voice.

“Oh sweetheart.” Misha’s arms tightened around him as he pulled Jensen against his chest. “I won’t. I promise.”

“Don’t even think about it,” Jensen said, burying his face into his neck.

“I’m sorry,” Misha said. “I didn’t mean it, I swear.”

Jensen didn’t reply. He’d hated the time they’d broken up, so many years ago. It had felt like a part of him had been ripped out. He hadn’t realised at the time how deeply he had fallen in love with Misha. It was on par with his feelings for Danneel. It was like he had forgotten to breath, he needed him so much. The fact that tomorrow he was going home to Texas was tearing him in half. He desperately wanted to see his wife, but the fact he didn’t know when he would see Misha again was destroying him.

He felt the tears coming now, hating himself for them. Misha ran his hands over his back soothingly, Jensen relishing every touch like it could be their last. He didn’t want this to end, but he could feel life trying to pull them apart.

Misha kissed the side of his head, one hand coming up to cradle the back of his head and gently massage his hair. Jensen leaned into his touch, hating how soppy he was. He wished they could be together in public, that they could just go out freely without a care in the world. He wished they could just blend their families together.

He knew they couldn’t though. He also knew that Misha had no intention of leaving Washington, just has he had no intention of leaving Texas. They had their families and their responsibilities. They had new jobs ahead of them that would take them around the continent. As much as he hated it he knew they’d have to settle for long distance for a while.

“Need me to call Danneel?” Misha asked, breaking his silence.

“I’m good,” Jensen said, holding him tight. “Just… stuff.”

“What kind of stuff?”

“How much I’m going to miss you,” Jensen said.

“We can facetime,” Misha told him. “And we’re pretty good at phone sex.”

“It’s not the same,” Jensen said, finally pulling back so that he could look Misha in the eye. “I can’t touch you on the phone. I can’t smell you.”

Misha raised a brow. “Are you saying I smell?”

“No.” Jensen felt the corners of his lips tug upward. “You know what I mean, Dmitri.”

“Is my odour pleasing to you?” Misha said in a thick Russian accent.

Jensen dissolved into giggles, Misha giving him a broad smile. “You’re an idiot,” Jensen said.

“I aim to please,” Misha replied. He sobered. “I’m going to miss you too.”

Jensen leaned forward, kissing him. “Once things settle down we’ll have to make a time to get together again.”

Misha nodded. “Maybe when the movie comes out we can all go see it together.”

“I want to see you before then,” Jensen said.

“We’ll sort something out,” Misha promised him. “Vicki and Danneel probably already have plans.”

“Knowing them, yeah.” Jensen gazed into his eyes. “God I love you.”

Misha kissed him in reply, Jensen leaning into it. They settled into it, losing themselves in each other’s embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

They stayed on the bed for the rest of the morning, simply holding each other and whispering sweet nothings. Their hands had slowly explored exposed skin, eventually replacing fingers with lips until Misha finally rolled Jensen onto his back and had made love to him again. Jensen had wrapped his body around him, Misha whispering promises into his ear until they both came.

The sun was past its peak in the sky when they had finally crawled out of bed, slipping into the shower together. They had washed each other, fingers mapping out wet skin and stealing kisses every chance that they got.

They finally cleaned up after breakfast, working together to do the dishes and put them away before making themselves lunch. Jensen had put his computer away, the two of them resolving not to look at social media until they had both gotten home to their families.

Jensen took a bite out of his sandwich as he sank into the couch, flicking on the tv. He scanned through the channels, eventually finding a talk show and settling on it. He looked across at Misha who was eating his own food, Jensen quietly admiring him.

“You could take a picture,” Misha said, feeling his gaze.

“We could make a sex tape,” Jensen added.

“We could,” Misha said, eyebrows raised. “We could send it to Jared.”

“He’d never forgive us,” Jensen laughed, just imagining the look of horror on the other man’s face. “Remember that time he walked in on us in the trailer?”

“You need to be more specific,” Misha said.

“The time we were halfway through the act,” Jensen said. “Early on in our relationship.”

“The time he fell backwards out of the trailer and bruised his tailbone?” Misha asked.

“That’s the one.” Jensen chuckled. “He seriously googled ‘eye bleach’.”

“His fault for not knocking,” Misha said. “He learned his lesson, too.”

“Yeah, he did.” Jensen took a bite out of his sandwich. “I remember when Kripke pulled us aside and told us to be careful.”

“When he gave us his blessing,” Misha said. “Warned us that the top brass might lose their shit if they found out.”

“I wonder if they ever did find out,” Jensen wondered.

“Could be the reason why Season Seven,” Misha said, biting into his food.

“Or they could have just been trying to cut costs,” Jensen said. “Bit them in the arse.”

Misha nodded, staring at his sandwich. Jensen watched him, trying to judge what he was thinking. Even after all these years Misha was still a hard one to read.

“You all packed for tomorrow?” Jensen asked.

“Not quite,” Misha replied. “You?”

“Just have a few things I need to pack.” Jensen stared at the tv without really looking at it. “What time’s your flight?”

“10,” Misha answered. “Yours?”

“9:45.” Jensen sighed. “We’re going to need to be out of here early.”

“Best we have an early night then,” Misha said, finishing his food.

“Yeah.” Jensen smiled. “It really has been great working with you again. Hopefully we can convince someone to put us in future movies together.”

“We still have to do that Western RomCom,” Misha reminded him. “The one with Jared directing.”

“I am totally going to pie him in the face if that happens,” Jensen said. “Might even try and take his head off, too.”

“You still haven’t forgiven him for that, have you?”

“Nope.” Jensen smiled tightly. “He nearly broke your nose, man.”

“But he didn’t.”

“Yeah, but-“

“But he didn’t,” Misha repeated.

Jensen let it slide, finishing his own sandwich. They watched the tv, chiming into the conversation that they heard and discussing current events. Seems like they hadn’t missed much while they had isolated themselves from the rest of the world. Jensen stood, picking up his plate and taking Misha’s, heading to the kitchen to wash them.

As he put them away he sensed Misha behind him the second before two hands landed on his hips. Misha kissed the back of his neck, Jensen closing his eyes and smiling as he leaned back against Misha’s strong chest. Misha wrapped his arms around him, chin on his shoulder.

“We probably should finish packing,” Jensen said after a while.

“Probably,” Misha said. “Or I could bend you over the kitchen counter.”

“You haven’t had enough of my ass today?” Jensen teased.

“I’ll never have enough of your ass,” Misha said, kissing the side of Jensen’s neck. His stubble tickled, causing Jensen to chuckle.

“Nice to know I’m wanted,” Jensen said. “Your cum’s still leaking out of me you know.”

“Want me to suck it out?”

“Wow.” Jensen laughed. “You really are horny.”

“We’ve only got this afternoon left,” Misha said. “I intend to use it.”

“I’d say we should switch positions,” Jensen said, “but I’m guessing you’re still sore.”

“You fucked me raw,” Misha confirmed. “I almost need a pillow to sit down.”

“Good,” Jensen said. “It’ll remind you of me up until Vicki pegs you when you get home.”

It was Misha’s turn to laugh, burying his face into Jensen’s shoulder as he slid his arms around his middle. “Remind me to text Danneel and tell her you said that.”

“I am definitely not reminding you,” Jensen said, resting his hands on Misha’s arms. “She’ll tan my ass.”

“All the more reason to tell her,” Misha said. “Mind you I’ll want pictures to prove it.”

“I’m sure you will.” Jensen leaned forward slightly, pushing his arse back into Misha’s crutch. “So, I’m not really feeling the other night anymore. You planning on doing something about that?”

“Maybe.” One of Misha’s hands slid down, palming Jensen’s cock through the fabric of his towel.

“Yeah?’ Jensen reached back, tugging at Misha’s own towel. “Like what?”

Misha stepped back, spinning Jensen in his arms. He pressed him back against the counter, gazing at him with half lidded eyes for a moment before leaning in to kiss him. Jensen returned the kiss, sucking Misha’s tongue into his mouth and trying to suck the breath from out of his lungs. Misha groaned, pulling at Jensen’s towel and letting it drop to the tiles. Jensen returned the favour, then placed his hands on Misha’s sharp hipbones.

“Counters too high,” Misha said against his lips, one of his hands in Jensen’s hair. “Won’t reach.”

“Bed then,” Jensen said.

He grabbed hold of Misha’s arm, dragging him toward the bedroom. He climbed up onto the bed, Misha catching hold of his hips before he could go too far. Sensing what Misha wanted he knelt at the edge of the bed, Misha walking around to grab the bottle of lube where they had left it that morning before returning to stand behind Jensen.

“Help me out,” Misha said, Jensen turning to sit on the edge of the bed.

Reaching up he wrapped his hand around Misha’s half-hard cock, bringing his lips to it. He peppered kisses along its length as he stroked it, mouthing the tip a few times before taking it into his mouth. He continued stroking what he couldn’t get into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down as Misha hardened. Misha’s fingers were in his hair, patting and stroking as he muttered words of encouragement.

Jensen hollowed out his cheeks, sucking as he let the cock slide out from between his lips. He darted his tongue out, teasing the slit and earning a moan. He took as much as he could back into his mouth as he fondled Misha’s balls, a drop of precum spilling into his mouth.

“That’s enough,” Misha said, tugging at his hair. “I could come just from that.”

“I know,” Jensen said with a smile.

Misha stepped back as Jensen turned around on the bed, kneeling on the edge. He spread his knees, presenting himself for Misha who ran his hand over his skin appreciatively. He heard the lube bottle open and the telltale sound of Misha slicking himself up, the two fingers pressed inside him. He rocked back against them, closing his eyes as he focused on the feeling. A third finger quickly joined the first two, slicking him up on the inside.

The hand vanished, Jensen bracing himself. The blunt head of Misha’s cock pressed against him, then slowly inched its way inside. Jensen moaned as he was filled, needing more and needing it now. He kept himself still as Misha slid all the way inside until he was fully seated. Misha’s hands came to rest on his hips, caressing gently.

“Do you want to feel it?” Misha asked.

“God yes,” Jensen said. “Make me feel it.”

Misha started moving, gently at first but slowly building up to short, sharp thrusts. He slammed hard into Jensen’s willing body. Jensen let his chest drop down onto the bed, folding his arms in front of him and resting his head on them. He gasped as Misha changed the angle and scored a direct hit on his prostate, making him see stars.

“Right there,” he choked.

Misha rested a hand on the small of his back as he continued to thrust, aiming for that spot again and again. Jensen was in heaven, the air filled with the slapping sounds of skin on skin that was music to his ears. He moaned, loving the feeling of being used by the man standing behind him.

“Not going to…” Misha gasped out, Jensen understanding what he meant. He clenched down on him, Misha grunting.

Jensen began rocking back, undulating his hips as best he could given the pace. Both of Misha’s hands were back on his hips, gripping him in a white knuckled grip that Jensen was sure was going to leave bruises.

“Come on baby,” Jensen grunted out. “Need to feel you.”

“Trying,” Misha said, somehow slamming harder against him.

“Yes,” Jensen breathed, feeling himself being pushed down into the bed.

He felt Misha begin to lose his rhythm and knew that he must be close to coming. He gasped at the air, squeezing his eyes closed and focussing on the feeling. He wanted to stroke his cock but couldn’t, needing both arms on the bed to keep his balance.

Misha slammed hard into him one last time, coming almost soundlessly. In his mind’s eye Jensen could picture him, eyes closed and mouth hanging open in a silent cry. Jensen swallowed hard at the image, his cock aching.

With a step back Misha pulled out of him, catching hold of Jensen’s hips and tugging. “Flip over.”

Jensen did as he was told, rolling over so that he was lying on his back on the end of the bed with his legs dangling off it. Misha held out a hand and pulled him into a seating position before Misha dropped to his knees, Jensen letting out a soft cry as the other man took his cock into his mouth.

With practiced ease Misha sank all the way down on it, Jensen feeling his cock bump against the back of Misha’s throat. Misha swallowed around him, holding his position for a moment before pulling back off. He repeated the movement a few times, Jensen’s toes curling. He was close. So close.

“Mish…” he breathed. “Keep doing that.”

Misha made a sound of affirmation, the vibrations sending a shiver through him. He slid his fingers through Misha’s sweat drenched hair, gripping the strands loosely as he fought to keep from thrusting up into the wet heat that was Misha’s mouth.

Swallowing him all the way down again it finally became too much, Jensen letting out a sound of warning. Misha responded by cupping his balls, tugging at them as he held all of Jensen’s cock in his mouth and stayed there.

Jensen’s hips stuttered as he came, swearing. He held Misha’s head down in his lap, coming deep down his throat. As he came back to his senses he became aware that Misha was straining slightly against his hold and he promptly let go, Misha pulling off him with a gasp.

“Sorry,” Jensen said, taking in Misha’s flushed face and wide eyes.

“Well, if I’m going to die somehow it might as well be with Jensen Ackles’ cock down my throat,” Misha said, voice a little hoarse.

“Vicki would kill me,” Jensen said. “Then she’d find some way to revive me and kill me all over again.”

“Probably,” Misha agreed. He sat back on his heels, wiping a trickle of cum from his chin with the back of his hand. “So was that hard enough for you?”

“I think so,” Jensen said, shifting on the bed and clenching the muscles of his anus. He felt Misha’s cum leaking out of him but didn’t pay it any mind. “We might have to go one more round to make sure though.”

“You really _are_ going to be the death of me.” Misha said, resting his chin on Jensen’s knee, soft blue eyes gazing up at him. “I wish I had your stamina.”

“Hey, I’m not young either,” Jensen said. “Going to need at least an hour before I’m ready to go again.”

Misha nodded, Jensen gently stroking his hair. “Do you know what you want to do in the meantime?”

He thought for a moment, an idea clicking into his mind. It must have shown on his face because he saw Misha frown, a silent question on his lips. He smiled down at him and began to explain.


	11. Chapter 11

They cleaned themselves up and smoothed out the bed, then located their phones. Jensen reclined back on the bed, Misha sliding into place on top of him. Wrapping one arm around Misha Jensen held his phone out at arms length with the camera pointed toward them. He gazed up at Misha who smiled down at him, leaning down to kiss him. They kissed slow and deep, Jensen hitting the camera button a few times as Misha eventually pulled away and trailed kisses along his jaw line.

They shifted positions several times, alternating between whose phone they were using and who was on top. They spent the better part of half an hour taking photo after photo until they were satisfied. They curled up on the bed together, scanning through the photos and deleting bad shots, keeping the ones that looked good.

They swapped phones, narrowing the selection down even further until they were both happy with what they had. Then with a cheeky shared smile they selected a couple of good photos, dropping them into the shared group chat with their wives.

“Think that will be enough to sate them?” Jensen asked.

“Until we get home and show them the whole gallery,” Misha said. “They’ll be mad there’s no video though.”

“They have to be extra nice to us to get video,” Jensen said.

“I wonder if Danneel’s told Vicki about our little interaction the other day yet.”

“I wonder if they’ve told Genevieve,” Jensen said.

Misha chuckled. Jared might be completely hands off when it came to their relationship, but Genevieve was always looking for new information. They called her their #1 Cockles fangirl after their wives.

Their phones pinged as a message appeared on the group chat. They glanced at their phones, finding that Danneel had answered.

/These are beautiful/ she had sent. /You’re so cute together/

“You do know I’m going to want pictures of the two of you when you get home,” Misha said, sliding a hand over Jensen’s chest.

“Depends,” Jensen said, “on how nice to me you are.”

“Hey, I was deep throating you not even an hour ago,” Misha protested.

“I’m teasing, Mish, relax,” Jensen rolled over to place a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Will you send any reunion photos of you and Vicki?”

“You don’t want to see me and Vicki,” Misha said.

“Course I do,” Jensen said. “You’re the perfect couple.”

“Compared to you and Dee?” Misha asked, raising a brow. “You two look like you should be on the cover of Vogue.”

“Looks aren’t everything, Mish.” Jensen said. “And you and Vicki are gorgeous.”

He could see the disagreement in Misha’s eyes. He knew it wasn’t Vicki that Misha was disagreeing about – Misha thought her the most beautiful woman on the planet. For all his bravado Jensen knew Misha was hard on himself.

“Babe,” Jensen said, bringing a hand to Misha’s cheek. “You’re getting better as you get older.”

“Not like you,” Misha said. “I’m getting old.”

“You’re not old,” Jensen said.

“Jens, I’m almost 50.”

“That’s still years off,” Jensen said. “I’m on the wrong side of 40 too you know.”

“You don’t look a day over 30.”

“That’s just your bias.” Jensen frowned. “I looked like a twink back then.”

“There’s nothing wrong with twinks,” Misha said.

“You’re still as good looking as you always have been,” Jensen told him. “Better.”

“I’m going grey.”

“So am I.”

“I think it’s because of you that I’m going grey.”

Jensen chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Am I wearing you out?”

“Yes,” Misha said.

“Honestly, you’re wearing me out too,” Jensen said. “When I get home I’m going to sleep for a week.”

“I’m sure Dee will love that.”

Their phones pinged again, this time with a message from Vicki.

/You look like you’re having fun/ she replied.

Misha sent back a winky face, causing Jensen to smile. Setting his phone on the bedside table Jensen turned to face him fully, sliding his fingers up Misha’s side.

“How’s your recovery going?”

“Not sure,” Misha said, putting his own phone aside. “You’re serious about wanting to go again?”

“Mm-hm.” Jensen kissed him, bringing his fingers up to tease one of Misha’s nipples. “We don’t need to do anything special. Just need you in me again.”

Misha returned the kiss, Jensen nibbling at his lips. Their hands began to explore exposed skin, pathing out a well-known trail. Jensen slid one leg over Misha’s hip, needing to get closer to the other man. Enfolding him in a hug Misha pulled him close, Jensen feeling Misha’s heart beat against his chest.

They kept kissing, alternating between short, sharp nibbles and kissing passionately. Jensen slid his hands around Misha’s back, feeling his muscles ripple beneath his touch. They finally broke the kiss gasping, panting against each other’s mouths as they pressed their foreheads together. Jensen brought his hand up to cup Misha’s face, sliding his fingers over the stubble.

Once they had regained their breath they went back to kissing, Misha rolling Jensen slightly over onto his back. Jensen pulled Misha with him, tangling his fingers into Misha’s hair. He felt his cock beginning to harden, Jensen absently wondering how Misha was going.

They kept kissing for a long while, Jensen knowing that his lips were going to be swollen but not stopping. He loved kissing Misha. He could, and had, spent hours just kissing him. But right now he needed more, Jensen vocalising his frustration with a groan.

Misha made a sound of acknowledgement, pushing Jensen all the way over onto his back. Jensen let his thighs fall apart, Misha slotting into the space between them. He rested his hips against Jensen’s, Jensen feeling Misha’s hardness up against his own. He slid his hands down Misha’s back, pulling him tighter against him.

Breaking the kiss Misha began mouthing along his jaw, nipping and sucking the skin as he went. Jensen panted, rocking his hips in silent communication. Misha seemed to get the message, reaching for the discarded bottle of lube. Feeling bratty Jensen plucked it from his hands, applying a generous amount to his fingers before reaching down between them and gripping Misha’s cock.

Misha grunted, pulling back so that he could gaze down at Jensen with lust filled eyes. Jensen held his gaze, smirking slightly as he began to stroke Misha. He twisted his hand with every upstroke, sliding his thumb over the slit. For his part Misha began to rock his hips into Jensen’s hand, one hand coming up to pinch Jensen’s nipple hard.

A gasp escaped Jensen’s lips as his cock got harder. Misha didn’t relent from his torture, twisting the nipple between his thumb and forefinger as Jensen kept stroking him. After a long while Misha brought his hand down, catching Jensen by the wrist to still his movements. Jensen reluctantly let go, bringing his lubed hand to his own cock and beginning to stroke.

Never breaking Jensen’s gaze Misha shifted, bringing his knees up slightly as Jensen widened his legs. Misha lined himself up, maintaining eye contact as he slid home. Jensen whimpered, the need to kiss Misha again growing inside him. He wrapped his legs around Misha’s waist, pulling him closer and deeper.

Then Misha started to move, pace slow and careful. Jensen felt a slight burn from his poor abused hole, but it was a welcome one. He kept stroking himself, bringing his free hand up to behind Misha’s neck and grasping him. He was torn between wanting to lose himself in Misha’s eyes, and wanting to drag him down into a fierce kiss.

Misha made the decision for him, lowering himself down and pressing his lips to Jensen’s. Jensen kissed him back with fervour, tightening his grip behind Misha’s head to hold him in place. Misha kept the pace slow and deliberate, angling himself so that he brushed Jensen’s prostate with every thrust. It was maddening, but Jensen was loving every moment of it

He lost himself in the feeling. The feel of Misha’s mouth on his, the slow drag inside of him as Misha thrust into him, and the short sharp pulls he was giving his own cock. It was delicious. He wondered if Misha was trying to drag things out. He wouldn’t mind if he was.

Misha began to roll his hips with every thrust, pressing harder against Jensen’s prostate. Jensen responded in kind, clenching down around Misha every time he bottomed out. Misha groaned against his lips, breaking the kiss.

“You’re a brat,” Misha mumbled against his mouth.

Jensen smirked, tugging at his hair. He pushed himself up, catching Misha’s lips with his own again. They resumed kissing, Misha seemingly determined to keep things slow. Despite this Jensen could feel the heat building up inside him. He slowed his own hand on his cock, trying to make it last.

He listening to Misha’s breathing, noticing that it was starting to hitch. It was a telltale sign that Misha was close, and Jensen was determined to come when he did. He squeezed hard around Misha’s cock, Misha moaning and reaching with one hand to pinch Jensen’s hard on a nipple. Jensen cried out into his mouth, his arousal flaring.

His orgasm almost surprised him. He arched back off the bed, coming over his fingers as he stroked himself through it. Misha grunted, slamming up hard into him and Jensen feeling the heat spill inside him as Misha came. Breaking the kiss Jensen brought his soiled hand to his lips, licking his own cum from his fingers and feeling Misha’s eyes on him.

“You are so hot when you do that,” Misha said. “And greedy.”

“Want some?” Jensen offered, holding his hand out.

Misha sucked a finger into his mouth, licking the cum from it with his skilled tongue. Jensen groaned, knowing that if he wasn’t already spent he’d be getting hard again. Misha made short work of cleaning his hand, Jensen tugging his head back down so that he could lick it back out of Misha’s mouth.

They shifted so that they were lying next to each other, Misha letting out a content sigh.

“I think I’m done for the day,” he admitted.

“Yeah, me too,” Jensen said, trailing his fingertips over Misha’s swollen lips. “Unfortunately.”

“I know what you mean,” Misha said, flicking his tongue out over the pad of Jensen’s finger. “Maybe if we were younger…”

“Mm-hm.” Jensen could feel sleep tugging at him as he curled in against Misha, feeling strong arms wrap around him. “I need a nap.”

“We should probably shower after dinner,” Misha said. “We won’t have time in the morning.”

Jensen felt sadness wash over him again. He didn’t want to leave. He was excited about going home to his family; he loved Danneel and the kids something fierce. He didn’t want to leave Misha, especially given he didn’t know when they would physically see each other again. He wrapped himself around him, pulling him close.

“Easy,” Misha said, rubbing a hand over his back. “Don’t squeeze me to death.”

“Sorry.” Jensen loosened his grip slightly.

“You’re thinking again, aren’t you,” Misha said. “About not seeing each other.”

“Am I that obvious?”

“A little.” Misha kissed the side of his face. “We’ll be okay, Jens.”

“I know.” Jensen smiled tightly. “Just… I’m going to miss you something terrible.”

“You too.” Misha nuzzled into him, his voice tired. “Try and get some sleep, Jensen.”

Jensen nodded, closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.


	12. Chapter 12

The sun was setting when he woke up, finding Misha still curled against him. They had shifted in their sleep, Jensen finding himself the little spoon. Misha’s face was pressed into his shoulder, his breaths playing over Jensen’s bare skin. Jensen rested a hand on his arm, savouring the feel of Misha against him.

His stomach grumbled, reminding him that he needed to eat. He contemplated sliding out of bed and starting dinner, but he wanted to be there when Misha woke up. So he waited, running through the events of the last few months in his mind. He had a feeling that the movie was going to prove to be reasonably successful, given their fanbase and how starved they were for new content.

He almost looked forward to the premier of the film. He could just picture Misha in one of his suits. He wondered if they could convince Vicki to come. She tended to stay away from big press events, valuing her privacy. Danneel would definitely come, looking beautiful in one of her gorgeous dresses. Jensen could just see it; Danneel on one of his arms, with Misha at his shoulder.

There was a shift in Misha’s breathing, Jensen knowing that he was waking up. The arm around him tightened for a moment, Misha sighing against his shoulder. Jensen smiled as he felt lips press into the skin softly.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey,” Misha replied. “How’d you sleep?”

“Good,” Jensen frowned as his stomach grumbled again.

“Someone’s hungry,” Misha observed, stroking his stomach.

“Seems that way.” Jensen threaded his fingers through Misha’s. “Don’t really want to move though.”

“I know what you mean.” Misha pressed another kiss to his shoulder. “Unfortunately I need to go to the toilet.”

“Oh I hate that,” Jensen chuckled. “You better go then.”

“Yeap.”

Jensen rolled over toward him, Misha pressing a soft kiss against his lips before slipping from the bed and heading for the bathroom. Jensen pushed himself up, frowning as his body ached in all the right places. He stretched, his joints clicking. He was getting old.

He climbed out of bed, picking up his boxers and pulling them on. He realised he also needed the bathroom, but while he waited for Misha he could start making dinner. He headed to the kitchen, puling open the fridge and grabbing some of the last of the food. He felt like stir fry but they’d already made that, so meat and vegetables were on the menu for the night.

Hearing the toilet flush he glanced up, and after a moment Misha appeared from the bathroom. He saw Misha glance into the bedroom with a frown, then look around. Misha’s face brightened when he spotted Jensen, coming toward him.

“Using up the last of the food?” Misha asked.

“That’s the plan.” Jensen slapped him on the rear as he joined him, Jensen heading for the bathroom. “Back in a sec.”

He headed into the bathroom and doing his business. He glanced at himself in the mirror as he washed his hands, rubbing a hand over his stubble. He wondered if he should shave before he headed home. Shrugging it off he headed back out into the living area to find Misha already cutting up the vegetables. He joined him, the two splitting the tasks and going about making dinner.

They occasionally stole kisses and soft touches as they worked, trying not to get too distracted in case they burnt the food. They had made that mistake in the past, which had resulted in them almost setting fire to Misha’s trailer on the Supernatural lot. Jared had given them shit about it for a long time afterward and still brought it up on occasion.

Dishing up the meal onto two plates they carried them to the table, settling into their seats. They ate in relative silence for a while, Jensen very aware of how hungry he was. He wasn’t surprised given the appetite they had worked up over the last few hours. He shifted in his seat, still feeling a little sore and smiling.

“You look smug,” Misha commented. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“Can still kind of feel you,” Jensen said. “And I like it.”

“Ah.” Misha smiled. “Feelings mutual.”

“Did I really go that hard on you the other night?”

“You really did,” Misha said. “I think that was the hardest we’ve ever gone.”

Jensen frowned. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“Not in any bad ways,” Misha said. Something must have shown on his face because Misha gave him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, I’m fine.”

“Good.” Jensen still felt a wave of guilt settle in the pit of his stomach. “I couldn’t handle it if I hurt you.”

“Relax,” Misha leaned across the table and patted his arm. “We’re good.”

Jensen licked his lips, staring down at his plate. “So what are you going to do when you get home?”

“Spend time with the kids,” Misha said. “I miss them.”

“Yeah. I miss mine too,” Jensen sighed. “I’m kind of torn, you know? I want to be with the family but… I want to be with you too.”

“All the more reason to get the families together,” Misha said. “Maybe we should do something for New Years.”

“That’d be great,” Jensen said, feeling a bubble of excitement. “You can guarantee that Dee and Vicki will be plotting something.”

“When aren’t they?” Misha chuckled. “Although is it a good idea to get JJ and West in the same room?”

“Oh God,” Jensen ran a hand over his eyes, chuckling. “Those two…”

Misha looked down at his plate, then up at the clock on the wall. “We should probably clean up and shower, then head to bed early. We’re going to need to be up at first light.”

The sadness hit him again, Jensen sighing heavily. “Yeah.”

Misha looked at him, the corners of his eyes softening. “I’ll let you wash my hair.”

Jensen perked up. He’d thought they’d be showering separately. The shower was definitely big enough for two grown men. “I’d like that.”

“Come on,” Misha said, standing. “I’ll wash, you dry?”

\---------

The shower was definitely big enough for two. They’d fit into the space easily with ample room to move around. They’d washed each other’s bodies, and to Jensen’s surprise it hadn’t been sexual. Instead it had been filled with loving touches and stolen kisses, gently washing away the days grime. Jensen had loved Misha’s fingers in his hair, massaging in the shampoo.

After the shower Jensen had slipped out into the main room, giving it a last going over to make sure they had packed everything. He had cleaned out the fridge save for the stuff they’d need in the morning for breakfast, and generally tided the space so that it would be presentable when the cleaner came in after them.

He looked up when Misha finally stepped out of the bathroom, doing a quick double take “You shaved.”

“I did,” Misha said, running a hand over his jaw. “Thought I’d better look a little more presentable when I got home.”

“You’re saying I’m not presentable?”

“No, you look as gorgeous as ever.” Misha shrugged. “Beards don’t really suit me.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Jensen crossed toward him, bringing a hand up to gently caress Misha’s smooth cheek. “You look good no matter what you do.”

“Mm.” Misha pressed a gentle kiss against his lips. “You just hate shaving.”

Jensen shrugged, smiling. “It’s a chore.”

He kissed Misha again, marvelling at how smooth his face felt. He knew he should probably make a quip about the fact Misha wanted to be ‘presentable’ for his family but let himself go around Jensen, but he let it die on his tongue. He’d take Misha any way he could. Besides, they _had_ just come off filming, and he knew that for a brief period after Misha did tend to grow out hiatus stubble like he and Jared did.

“We should probably go to bed,” Misha commented as they broke apart. “Early start in the morning and all.”

“Yeah.” Jensen felt the sadness wash over him again. It must have shown because Misha wrapped his arms around him, pressing another gentle kiss to his lips.

“We’ll be okay,” Misha assured him. “You’ll see.”

“I know we will,” Jensen said. “Our wives probably have about a dozen dates lined up for us already.”

“More, knowing them,” Misha agreed. “They know how much we miss each other when we’re apart.”

“Danneel says I’m unbearable,” Jensen said, stepping away from him and leading the way into the bedroom.

“Does she?”

“She says I just mope around the house when I don’t know when I’m going to see you.” Jensen climbed into his side of the bed, sliding between the covers. “She was actually relieved when she found out we were working together again.”

“She’s going to love the movie,” Misha commented, slipping into bed beside him.

“Knowing her she’s probably already trying to scam a copy of the final scene,” Jensen chuckled.

“Give it a year and it’ll be all over the internet,” Misha said, arm sliding around Jensen’s waist. “Tumblr especially.”

“Do you think it will crash Tumblr?”

“Without a doubt.”

Jensen laughed, shifting so that he could rest his forehead against Misha’s. He breathed the man in, closing his eyes and losing himself in his scent. It was muted due to the fact that they had just washed, but it was still there. The smell that was uniquely Misha.

“Are you going to be okay?” Misha asked, breaking the silence.

“Yeah.” Jensen smiled. “I have Dee and the kids. I’m going to enjoy spending some time with them. I’m definitely going to worship my wife when I get home for letting us do this instead of insisting I come straight home.”

“She probably encouraged it,” Misha guessed.

“She did.” Jensen slid a hand up over Misha’s bare back, marvelling at how strong he was. “How about you?’

“Same,” Misha said. “I always miss Vicki when I’m away from her. And I miss the little adventures Maison and West have. I love seeing them discover new things, and I’ve missed so many of them.”

“If you think about it our life sucks,” Jensen said. “We spend so much time away from our families.”

“We do.” Misha caressed the small of his back. “But it makes the time we are with them even more special.”

“Yeah, it does.” Jensen brought his hand up to Misha’s face, caressing the smooth skin. “Makes time I spend with your more special.”

Misha smiled. “I’m surprised I haven’t driven you away yet.”

He frowned. “Why would you?”

“I’m not exactly ‘normal’.”

“Define ‘normal’.” Jensen opened his eyes and found Misha looking at him. “I love your quirks.”

“That’s one thing to call them,” Misha said. “I think you and Vicki are the only ones that like them.”

“Hey, Jared likes them,” Jensen said. “Most of the guys and girls like them. There’s a reason you’re so popular, man.”

“They like them in short bursts,” Misha said. “They couldn’t live with me.”

“Mish, you’re the kindest, most caring person I know.” Jensen said “You make me laugh like nobody else does. I’d take you anyway I can get you.”

“I’m not perfect like you,” Misha said.

“I’m not perfect,” Jensen disputed. “Far from it.”

“Yes you are.”

“I’m too damned shy for one,” Jensen said.

“That just makes you endearing,” Misha said.

“I’m awkward,” Jensen said.

“No you’re not.”

“Yes I am.” Jensen frowned. “I’m also chicken shit.”

Misha frowned. “How?”

“Did you see me say anything after the finale?” Jensen said. “I kept my mouth shut.”

“Well, that was kind of required of us,” Misha said. “Contractually so.”

“You tweeted, Jared commented, I said nothing.”

“Silence can speak louder than words,” Misha reminded him.

“I guess.” Jensen sighed. “I’m an actor but I don’t put myself out there.”

“We’re all entitled to our privacy.”

“There’s privacy and then there’s… what I do.”

Misha tilted his head up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “There is nothing wrong with what you do.”

“Yes there is.” Jensen said. “I saw how much you panicked when you thought my privacy was being invaded. Says it all.”

“That fangirl was a bit much,” Misha said.

“She was,” Jensen agreed. “But Mish, you were ready to go so far as to break up to protect me. That’s not right.”

Misha was silent, Jensen seeing guilt wash over him. He cupped Misha’s cheek, staring into his eyes.

“I thank you for that,” Jensen said. “I do. I appreciate how much you care about me. But it just reminds me how much is wrong with me.”

“It wasn’t supposed to,” Misha said.

“I know.” Jensen sighed. “I love you. We’ve broken up once and it almost destroyed me. I don’t think I could survive doing it again.”

Misha’s eyes softened as he brought his own hand up to Jensen’s face, Jensen leaning into his touch.

“I love you too,” Misha said softly. “So much it actually scares me.”

Jensen smiled. “Then never, ever, suggest breaking up again.”

“I won’t,” Misha said. “I promise.”

Jensen pulled him forward, pressing a kiss against his lips. Misha’s lips parted beneath his, Jensen deepening the kiss. He felt Misha wrap his arms around him and pull him tighter against him, Jensen melting against him. They kissed for a long while, breaking only so they could catch their breath before resuming.

Eventually they pulled away, enfolding each other in a firm embrace. Jensen buried his face into Misha’s neck, feeling Misha’s heart beat against his chest. He wanted this to last forever but he could almost feel the time ticking down.

He didn’t want to fall asleep because he knew when the sun came up they would have to go their separate ways. As much as he longed to see Danneel and the kids he didn’t want to be so far away from Misha. He wished he could convince Misha to move to Austin, but he knew that was a losing battle

Sleep was already beginning to tug at him, and he could tell from the way Misha’s breathing had already evened out that the other man had fallen asleep. Jensen sighed, holding him closer. He stared into the dark, pressing a soft kiss to Misha’s shoulder. Where had the time gone? He reminisced over the memories, smiling to himself.

Eventually sleep began catching up on him, Jensen closing his eyes and burying himself into Misha’s arms. He let himself go.


	13. Chapter 13

Jensen awoke to the sound of an alarm going off, hearing Misha groan. He silently thanked Misha for remembering to set one as he had completely forgotten. They untangled themselves from each other, Misha reaching for his phone and switching the alarm off.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Jensen said.

Misha groaned, flopping back onto the bed.

Jensen laughed, shifting so that he could place a kiss on Misha’s lips. “We can’t lie in, I’m afraid. Gotta get to LAX.”

“Yeah,” Misha sighed, pushing himself up. “At least we’re packed already.”

“Just need to eat breakfast and run,” Jensen said, sliding from the bed. “You arranged a taxi yet?”

“No,” Misha said. “Could you?”

“Yeap.”

Jensen headed for the bathroom to take care of his morning business, then came back out to find the phone to the front desk. He called them, asking them to arrange a taxi to take them to the airport. He sat by the phone when they called back five minutes later, telling him that everything had been arranged.

He headed to the kitchen, taking out the last of their food and beginning to prepare he and Misha a quick breakfast. Misha joined him after a moment, fully dressed and every hair in place. He let Misha take over so that he could get himself dressed, dragging his bags to sit by the front door.

Sitting at the table they ate, both lost in their own thoughts. Jensen wondered what mischief his kids had been up to while he was away. He could already see them waiting for him when he got home, his arms full of JJ and the twins the moment he walked in the front door. Then Danneel would be there, and he would kiss her with every fibre of his being while the kids complained and tried to drag him away to show him what they’d been up to.

“We’d better get a move on,” Misha said, breaking into his thoughts. “We’ve still got to sort out the check out.”

“Yeap.”

Jensen finished his food, the two of them washing the dishes and putting them away before tidying the last of the kitchen. They both made one last sweep of the rooms, making sure they hadn’t left anything behind. Misha went so far as to tidy up the bed a little.

Stopping by the front door they turned to each other, meeting each other’s eye.

“Ready to step back into the real world?” Misha asked.

“Almost,” Jensen said. “One last thing.”

Their arms were around each other in an instant, lips pressed together in a deeply passionate kiss. Jensen put all of his longing and love into it, trying to tell Misha just how much he was going to miss him. He could feel that Misha felt the same way, and reluctantly they pulled apart. Jensen pressed his forehead to Misha’s, closing his eyes as he breathed him in.

“Love you,” Misha said.

“You too,” Jensen replied. He stepped back, pausing a moment to straighten Misha’s jacket and smooth out his hair much to Misha’s amusement. “Let’s go.”

\-----------------

The ride to the airport was uncomfortable. Jensen wanted nothing more than to be pressed in against Misha’s side, but they sat on opposite sides of the back seat of the cab. They had to be bros out here in public. He glanced at Misha’s hand, wanting to reach out and lace their fingers together. He actually missed Clif.

They arrived at the airport without incident, retrieving their bags and paying off the driver. They headed inside, walking toward their gates. They paused in the middle of the two, enfolding each other in a tight hug.

“Going to miss you,” Jensen said.

“We’ll see each other again soon,” Misha said, clapping him on the back. “In the meantime we can facetime whenever you want.”

Jensen stepped back from the hug, giving him a warm smile. “Maybe the four of us can…”

Misha perked up at the implication. “Oh, definitely.”

Jensen chuckled, glancing at his watch. “Well, we better make check in. Hopefully our flights don’t get delayed.”

“They always get delayed,” Misha said. “When don’t they?”

“Maybe we’ll get lucky this time.” Jensen felt the sadness washing over him again. “Be seeing you soon, Mish.”

“You too, Jens,” Misha nodded, the sadness clear on his own face. “Take care of yourself.”

With a nod of reply Jensen picked up his bags and began walking toward his gate. He glanced back, spotting Misha heading away before he got lost in the crowd. Instantly Jensen felt the loss wash over him, tears threatening. He swallowed them down, lifting his chin up. It was time to go home.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone on the Profound Bond discord server. I love all those who live in Cockles dumpster with me.


End file.
